Innocence of a Mikaelson
by DarknessHitsMe
Summary: Innocent is the word that would describe Sky Mikaelson the best. Or even the word harmless or fragile. Since she was young people always felt the need to protect her, to shield her from the wrongs in the world. They didn't want a soul so pure to be tainted. After being daggered for nine hunderd years she is back. Coping with all that's changed she finds comfort elsewere.
1. Innocence of a Mikaelson - Prologue -

- _Prologue_ -

Innocent is the word that would describe Sky Mikaelson the best. Or even the word harmless or fragile. That's all what people would see in her anyway. Since she was young people always felt the need to protect her, to shield her from the wrongs in the world. They didn't want a soul so pure to be tainted.

So when she turned into a demon of the night everything went up in smoke. Her first kill was a simple one, a meaningless boy strolling through the nearby woods. Sky had been exploring the world with her newfound gift, what she would later realize was a curse, when she caught sight of a boy that couldn't be older then her. She was curious of what he was doing there. Not many people went out in the woods, afraid of the powerful and cruel beasts that lived nearby. The beasts that had killed one of her brothers. She wouldn't even be out in the woods wasn't it for her newfound strength and immortality she was blessed with by her mother. She had slipped away from the protective glances from her brothers and had decided to roam the woods. She was just picking flowers for her mother and father when she had seen the boy looking quite lost. Sky didn't think he could do her any harm, especially with her promising strength she had contained by her mothers spell. So she approached the boy, who twirled around when he heard a twig snap behind him. He looked scared and pale and only now she saw he was bleeding. His clothes were soaked with it, his hair was stained red and there were bite marks visible on his body. When she was about too open her mouth the smell hit her like a ton of bricks. It was alluring and she felt something steer inside of her. The boy who had softened his panicked gaze when he saw the girl turned into one of panick once again. He also had thought this girl couldn't do him harm with her blond wavy hair and her white dress. She had looked more like an angel then a demon. He couldn't be more wrong.

The moment the scent of the fresh blood had hit her black veins appeared under her eyes and the white in her eyes had turned red. The sweet smile that she first wore turned into one of pure evil. And before he could react she jumped on him, teeth sinking in his neck, sucking out the warm thick blood that stilled the hunger that had risen when she smelled the blood. The boy withered and screamed in her grip but the girl was far gone. The live flooded out of the boy and once his eyes became glazed over she let go. Blood stained her once white dress and fresh blood was cooked on her mouth. When her breathing had calmed and her eyes had turned back to normal she took in the sight in front of her.

Then she screamed. She was horrified with what she had done. She was scared of herself, the demon inside of her. The boy laid there in a pile of lifeless limbs and blood covering his entire body. All of it was his own. She knew that she wasn't the one responsible for the bite marks that covered his body. She was only responsible of one, the one on his neck. She had made an end to once life, she had sucked the life right out of him. She was the one who killed him.

Her legs had given out under her and she fell to the ground, a sobbing mess. The one who cherished live with all her heart had taken the life away of someone else. Sky couldn't look away from the death body laying in front of her, heartfelt tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn't even try to contain her sobs. They were heart wrenching and it was painful to listen to her. After what seemed like a millions years she had stood up. Emotionless with a blank look covering her face. She had became numb and the only thought on her mind was going back to her family. Letting them tell her she was okay. That all of this wasn't real.

The moment Sky strolled into camp Rebekah took sight of her and screamed to probably her family that she had found the missing girl, she run towards her but stopped a few meters away from her, taking in the sight of her sister. Rebekah's face had paled and her hands had flown to her mouth that was gaping wide open. Niklaus and Elijah came running towards them followed by her other brothers Kol and Finn. And just like Rebekah they stilled when they took sight of the fragile girl in front of them. Under the gazes of her brothers and sister she broke once again. Her whole body started shaking and her legs turned in to pudding. But before she hit the ground she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Sky turned around and buried her head in her brothers chest. The familiar scent of her brother Niklaus calming her. He rocked her back and fort, comforting her until they were broken apart by her father. But that moment had changed her. She felt even more bonded with her family then she ever had and a bit of her innocence was ripped away from her.

Days later they found out that the immortality and strength came with a price. The sun that gave them life burned them, their thirst was insatiable, and their neighbors could close their homes to them. Vervain flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree burned them and protected against compulsion. The white oak tree, which gave them immortality, could also destroy them. The people had turned scared, scared of the monsters that lived in their village, around their children.

Scared that the people would turn against them they burned the White Oak, the only thing that could harm them.

That day Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah and herself made a promise to each other, "Always and Forever."

After years of being together Niklaus became more dominant. He was mad at his mother for putting a curse on him, suppressing his werewolf side. Their father never had been a fan of Niklaus and now they knew why. Niklaus was a bastards child. It didn't make Sky love him any less too. He was still her brother. Their mother, a powerful witch that had put the spell on them was supposedly killed by their father after she had put the curse on Niklaus. They had run, scared that their father would come for them next. Kol and Fin went their separate ways while the other four of them stayed together. Niklaus and the others still tried to shield Sky from any evil but she knew it was no use. She was still fragile and innocent but she had a demon inside of her that ripped her apart inside. She hadn't killed anymore since that boy in the woods but that image was still vividly on her mind.

She would wake up deep in the night screaming and shaking. That made her siblings even more protective off her. But Niklaus was heavily searching for a way to break the spell. Speaking with witches and even werewolves. They had long since found out that they could make other vampires if they fed them their blood and then kill them but Sky had never done such things. She wouldn't want anyone to have this curse. Along the way Nik had found out that there were special silver daggers that you could dip in the ash that was left of the White Oak and that those could kill an Original, what they were called. It wasn't permanently, the dagger had to stay in the body to actually work but it was a threat. Niklaus horded all of them and often threatened to use them on his siblings whenever the went against him. He himself couldn't be harmed with it because his werewolf side could not be harmed by silver. Never would they have expected that Niklaus would keep his promise of daggering them. No, the time he held to his promise wasn't because someone went against him. He daggered one to protect. Over the years they've gotten enemies. And Niklaus feared for his youngest sister safety. So he daggered her. Putting her in a coffin to rot. Elijah and Rebekah were furious, but they didn't stand a change against Niklaus.

And that is how Sky Mikealson had been in a coffin for almost nine hundred years.

But now she was back.


	2. Innocence of a Mikaelson - Adjusment -

_Chapter One – Adjusting_

The four coffins were lined up against the wall, dark wooden exteriors fitting perfectly into the room. Except one. There's one that's white as snow, the smell of whithered roses seeping through the cracks. The coffin is lined in pure gold and a big iron lock closes the coffin from any unwelcome visitors. With enhanced strength you could easily break it. They just hadn't tried. The thought that there was also a spell on this coffin like the one on the fifth coffin was present and when they had to make a choice of which one to keep they choose the brown one because Klaus had been very explicit in saying that _this _coffin needed to be possessed by him again at all costs. Of course that made them want to have that one more but they convinced Damon to give up this one otherwise Klaus would do something more terrible then you can imagine. They were all curious of who was in this exact coffin and why Klaus was so protective about that person. That there were two other brothers and a sister was known. Finn, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson were in those coffins. They were told about that. But they never mentioned any other siblings and their father and mother were dead. So they couldn't help but wonder who was in those other two coffins, especially the white one. But now the time had come for them to know. At least if they could get the coffin open.

'Who's in the white coffin?' Damon Salvatore immediately asked when they sneaked into the room. He had been dying to ask that question the second he had saw it. Elijah let out a frustrated sigh, 'It's the only coffin I was certain off that he didn't had thrown into the ocean.' And he had been. Niklaus always had been overprotective of her. They all were. And the only reason she was daggered in the first place was because he had wanted to protect her. He had known she would never have stood against him. He often saw her as the only sibling he could really trust. That's why Elijah knew that he would never do anything to harm her. He just hadn't been certain about the rest of his family.

'What's that supposed to mean? Who is it? Family? Friend? His long lost love?' Damon joked. He didn't get why Elijah had to be so secretive, he would see the person in a minute anyway. They were moving from coffin to coffin, undaggering the siblings. Elijah had waited for this moment for centuries. To have his family finally be reunited again. They stopped in front of the white coffin, both insure of what to do. The question was if it was spelled just like the other or that you could just simply break the lock. If it was the latter they had been stupid. Then they could have seen who was in it a while ago. Elijah hesitantly reached out to the lock, fingers curling around it. Just as he was about to rip the lock Damon's hand shot out and stopped him. Elijah rose his eyebrow in an unimpressed manner. Damon rolled his eyes at him. 'Who's in there? Answer first,' he demanded. Elijah would have been entertained wasn't it for the fact the longer they took, the more suspicious Klaus would be. 'Someone very dear to us,' Elijah answered finally. 'A sister actually,' he continued. Damon's eyebrows shot up in surprise, 'Really? I thought Barbie was the only one,' he countered. Elijah pressed his lips together in a firm line, 'Niklaus has had her daggered for a very long time now. She was the first to be daggered actually. You didn't know about her because Nik is extremely protective off her. He didn't want anyone to know.' With that he ripped the lock to pieces. It landed on the floor with a thud. So there wasn't a spell on it. Good to know. Elijah took a deep breath and gripped the latch, slowly opening the coffin. Damon was looking over his shoulder, wanting to see this mystery girl. What he saw was a shock. In the coffin was laying a girl, no older then sixteen. Her skin was pale but fair, her light blond locks spread around the cushion like a crown. Her eyes were closed lightly giving you a good view of her unusual black lashes. They weren't full or anything, they were actually quit short but it fitted her. The dress she wore had wide white sleeves with a golden line and the corset was made of silky white satin. Some sort of pattern was laced into the dress and over the white under dress was a deep green over layer. All with all she looked beautiful. Because of her looks you could almost overlook the silver dagger plunged deep in her stilled heart. But it was there. It didn't seem in contrast with the innocent vibe she radiated but knowing a bit about the Originals she probably was just as cruel. At least that was what Damon thought. But he didn't know her like Elijah did. Elijah knew she was pure and truly innocent, always wanting the best for people and seeing the good in every living soul. She had longed to be loved and hold. He could clearly remember how his younger sister had felt when she had killed that boy. She had been devastated and she hadn't had a good nights sleep since. He hoped that had changed.

He heard Damon whistle beside him and if Elijah wasn't so transfixed at staring at his innocent sister he would have strangled the boy. 'She's a beauty,' Damon called out. Elijah just responded by gripping the dagger and pulling it out of her chest with one fast movement.

Now all of his siblings were undaggered and Elijah couldn't help but feel happy about that.

The first thing she noticed when she slowly regained consciousness was voices. Her eyes were still latched close but the voices were clear as day. Her mind was hazy and she wondered were she was, why she felt like she was squeezed inside of something and why her eyes were closed. Of course she could open them but quite frankly she felt relaxed. And she hadn't been relaxed in a long time. So she just listened. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying but she knew who the voices belonged to. One of the voices was definitely Nik's and one by one she heard Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn. That's when she decided to open her eyes. Light flooded her vision and she had to blink a few times to suggest. She was aware now that she was laying in a coffin and that the room she was laying in definitely wasn't one she could remember. She thought everything looked kind of weird to. Slowly she lifted her leg out of the coffin, followed by her other. Her legs were dangling over the edge and then she jumped to the ground. Her legs were a bit wobbly by being not used for a long time. And somehow she knew she had been asleep for a long time. The memory of Nik daggering her came fresh to mind and she had to bite back a scowl. She shouldn't be mad at him, he was only trying to protect her. But it still hurt her that he actually did that to her. She took one step forward and then another. She spun looking through the room. She spotted the three other coffins and this time a scowl did appear on her face. Apparently he hadn't only daggered her.

She started moving towards the voices. She slowly peeked her head through the door and was met with an empty hallway. Slowly but steady she started walking and eventually she stopped by a door just when it opened. Two young men stepped out of the door. One with raven black hair and menacing blue eyes. The other with golden brown hair and forest green eyes. She couldn't help but stare at them. They both were quite handsome. And they stared at her. She studied them curiously through her lashes, wondering who they were. She noticed that the clothes were really off and that's how she knew that a lot of years had went by. After a few moments of silence she heard steps coming from the room and a voice begun to ask, 'What is it?' when Elijah appeared. She tilted her head to the side and stared into the wide eyes of her older brother. She wanted to hug him but she knew it wasn't polite to not introduce herself to the two young men first. So once again she faced them and gave them a small smile, 'I'm Sky Mikaelson,' she said politely. Both of them opened there mouth but nothing came out. She frowned at them and when she realized they weren't going to say anything she walked over to Elijah.

He was still staring at her but his eyes had softened and a small smile was tugging at his lips. Her grin widened and she threw her arms around him. To her it wasn't that long ago since she had last saw him but she was sure it had been years for him. 'Elijah,' she breathed in his chest. Elijah was softly stroking her hair and when they stepped away from each other she noticed the two men had left.

She peeked beside Elijah and saw the faces of her family. She pushed herself by Elijah who was to late in grabbing her arm and she stormed into the room. All their eyes were on her, shocked to see her after all this years. They hadn't really paid attention to her coffin because they just expected she would still be daggered. Elijah stepped in behind her and spoke, 'What Niklaus? You would really think I would undagger all our other siblings but keep her daggered?'

Her head shot from Elijah to Nik who was still staring at her and she noticed that Kol was holding him back and that Rebekah was standing in front of him with no doubt an hostile expression. She took the smallest step forward and then looked at Kol, 'Could you release him for a minute?' she asked gently. Kol looked apprehensive by that but once he made sure that Nik wasn't going to run he let go of his arms. They all looked at what Sky would do and then she lunged herself into Nik's arms. Yes, she was mad at him for daggering her siblings but she couldn't hold a grudge for long. She loved him. Nik froze when he felt her arms around him but then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

So stood they for a while till Sky broke away and took a few steps back towards Rebekah. 'What's going on?' she asked the question she had been dying to ask since the moment she awoke. After staring at her for a little while more Bekah went to walk around, 'I love what you have done to the place Nik,' she said sarcastic and then she picked up a crystal vase and threw it against a painting. Sky cringed at that but stood her ground, wondering how the situation would unfold. Nik was looking down and muttered, 'I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place were we could all be a family.' Tears shown in his eyes and Sky had the urge to wrap her arms around him again. But she held back, wondering what the others would say. 'Well you're right. None of us will be,' Elijah spoke and she lifted her head to the side, she felt like their was a but coming. Finn walked over with a glass of champagne in his hand, 'You're staying behind.' And then Rebekah spoke, 'We're leaving you Nik. Right after I kill that dübbelganger bitch and you will be alone. Always and Forever.'

Sky's head shot up at that and now tears begun to fill her eyes, she didn't want to leave Niklaus. He was her brother and she didn't care about what he had done. But she didn't want to leave her other siblings either. At least she knew she was staying right here because Sky wasn't that selfish. They would have each other but Nik would have no one. She took a step away from the others and they all turned to look at her. 'What are you doing?' Bekah asked. Sky had a stern expression on her face, 'I'm not leaving Nik,' she stated. Shock filled their expressions, 'But he daggered you!' Bekah called out. 'To protect me,' she said calmly.

Klaus turned towards her other siblings, 'If you run I will hunt all of you to your deaths.' 'Then you will become everything you hate. Our farther.' Elijah stated, all putting the little issue of Sky on hold. 'I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed!' Klaus called with fury and hurt. 'I have nothing to fear from any of you.' He laughed a sickly laugh. 'You will when we have that coffin.' Elijah spoke and Nik looked honestly scared of that statement. She wondered who was in that coffin. Not her father she hoped. They would never awaken him if he had been asleep. There was a moment of silence and then the click of a door. They all spun around in shock. Standing there was their mother. Nik gasped for air and Sky felt like she couldn't breathe either. Their mother was observing them, dressed in the clothes Sky had last seen her in. 'Mother,' Bekah breathed. Esther, their mother began to walk to Klaus, all of them turned around to look at the scene before them. Tears flowed down Nik's cheeks and his mouth was gaping open. He looked down, scared to face their mother. 'Look at me,' Esther said in a harsh voice. Slowly Klaus turned his head up and then looked in his mothers eyes. 'Do you know why I'm here?' Esther questioned. 'You're here to kill me.' It was more a statement then a question. 'Niklaus you are my son. And I am here, to forgive you.' Their mother turned around to look towards her other children. 'I want us to be a family again,' she stated. All of them looked at her in disbelief except for Sky. She had a big grin on her face because of her words and then she ran towards her mothers and throwing herself in their mothers arms. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and softly began stroking her hair. She moved her mouth to Sky's ear and whispered, 'My little bird.' And Sky began to cry.


	3. Innocence of a Mikaelson - Little Bird -

_Chapter two – Little bird – _

Two and a half hours later she had gotten a room. Big with white colored walls and heavy green curtains. The room contained a large two persons bed, a dresser, two nightstands and a large closet. The closet was filled with clothes, from simple t-shirts and jeans to summer dresses and skirts. All the clothes were her size, like she had been expected. He really did intended in making it their home. When she first took a look in the closet she had frowned and called her sister. The clothes were a mystery for her because they were so different then her older clothes. Bekah had explained every pair of clothing to her in a happy but slightly distracted voice. Sky had been filled in about everything she missed and that's how she knew it was 2012 and that the dubbelganger bitch were Rebekah had been talking about was a dead ringer for Tatia and it was the girl who had daggered Bekah. She had also been the key to break the curse that their mother had put over Nik.

Sky didn't hate the girl too but Bekah clearly did.

She had turned into some more modern clothes and Bekah had advised to her to were something warm. She didn't knew why but she obeyed. Wearing jeans and a shirt was new for her but it was comfortable. She had chosen a simple knitted sweater with strokes of pattern on the ends and gray jeans. Bekah had given her a pair of black laced boots that fitted more nicely then she would have expected. All in all she felt like a girl trying to dress up. She had given her hair a good brush before she went over to Rebekah's room. She had said that once she was done Sky had to come see her in her room and they would do something together. On the way to her sisters room Sky got distracted by all the modern furniture and the paintings that were lining the wall. She was so focused on a painting with white horses in a field that she hadn't noticed that Kol had gotten out of his room and was walking towards her. 'Hey there little sister,' Kol spoke and Sky jumped. A hand flew to her heart and she let out a ragged breath, 'Don't scare me like that Kol!' she scolded him. A smirk appeared on his face and he leaned on the wall. He also had changed into more modern clothes, a bit baggy dark blue pants and a brown loose shirt. 'Where you going?' he singsonged. Sky let out a sigh, 'I'm going to Bekah. She wanted to spent some time with me,' she explained. Kol fake pouted, 'I thought we could spent some time together. You haven't seen me for a long time.' 'I also haven't seen Bekah in a long time.' 'It's yesterday for you since you last saw her,' he told her. 'Yes but it's more then 900 years for her.' 'Same here.'

A grunt escaped Sky's lips, 'What if we spent some time tomorrow? Or is that the day Mother decided to throw that ball?' she asked confused. Almost everything Mother had said was a blur, she had just been so happy to see her.

'That's tomorrow,' he pointed out. Sky was just about to let out another sigh when a idea came to mind.

'I'll save you a dance.'

Kol looked surprised, his little sister had this thing about dancing with her siblings. She wanted her first real dance to be with a boy she liked, she always told them that.

'You would want that?'

She nodded, 'Yes, I save you a dance and we spent some time together before the ball. How does that sound?'

He shrugged, 'Fine by me.'

She smiled at him and then wrapped her arms around him in a light hug. Kol never had been one for hugs but she had missed him. He grinned at her and ruffled her hair before walking away.

Happiness over flooded her. Her family was whole again and she was going to spend some time with her siblings. She practically skipped towards Rebekah's door and then knocked two times.

'Come on in!' Bekah called to her. Sky opened the door and stepped in.

Her room was a bit smaller then that of Sky's but that probably had something to do with her beloved brother Nik. Further the furniture was pretty much the same except that the curtains were a dark green. Rebekah was standing in front of her bed looking at what I suppose were jackets and she had a bitter scowl on her face. 'What are you doing?' Sky asked her. Her sister spun around with a brown jacket in her hand and threw it at her little sister. She caught it before it fell to the ground. Sky frowned, 'What was that for?' 'You have great reflexes so deal with it.' She simply nodded, sensing her sister wasn't in the best of moods. She pulled on the brown leather jacket but held it open because of the warmth. 'What are we going to do?' she asked her sister. 'To visit a... friend of mine.' Sky had noticed the pause in her sentence and she wondered who this so called friend is.

'You have made friends?' she decided to ask. Bekah spun on her heel to playfully glare at her little sister, her fuel mood lessened. 'I can be nice you know?' 'I never said you couldn't,' Sky shrugged. Rebekah gave a roll off her eyes but picked up a black shawl from a clothe rack and gave it to Sky on her way to the door. 'But I'm already dying of the heat,' she whined. 'It's cold outside and you want to keep that jacket open so you are going to wear a scarf.'

'As you wish,' Sky mocked. Bekah opened the door and together they sneaked out of the door.

Just like old times.

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night.

It was kind of sad that her first steps in the outside world since ninehundred years ago were steps in the black night. Sky always had a particully love for the day, sunlight and flowers. Most flowers didn't grow when it was dark. So you must get that Sky had been heartbroken when she got burned by the sun the first time she had stepped outside after her transition. Her Mother had been quick in making the daylightrings but even those couple of hours had been hell for her.

Sky never had liked the dark.

They were walking to an unknown destination. Well, Bekah knew were they were going but she wouldn't tell her were _exactly_. Sky was admiring all the new things like huge metal beasts and brick houses. It all looked so wonderful. Once in a while she would look up to see the dark night freckled with stars and she would be mesmerised by their beauty.

'Are we almost there?' Sky asked after a while. She had the feeling that they were being followed now for a while but she didn't want to share her paranoia with her sister. They were immortal and the strongest creatures in the world for Gods'sake.

'You don't have any patience do you?' she snapped. Sky had the urge to snap something back but clenched her teeth instead. She had forgotten how bitchy her sister could be.

'I do but we are walking for a while now,' she responded aggravated.

Bekah gestured to a building in front of them that held a sign with the word hospital. Why would she have a friend at the hospital? Was one of her friends hurt? Did she even had friends that were human? Bekah shot her hand out to hold Sky back and they came to a halt.

'What's wrong?' 'Nothing, just stay here.' 'But-' 'Sky!' Bekah scolded.

Sky scrunched her nose up but obeyed. Her sister threw her one last glance before she sped away. And that's when Sky heard a thump. Her eyes widened and she looked around to see where it had come from. Her eyes landed on a girl who got out of her car with a panicked expression. And she looked exactly like Tatia. That's when Sky understood what Rebekah was doing. Out of nowhere Rebekah stood infront of the girl. Sky kept a close eye, ready to jump in when needed.

'Drive much?' she heard Bekah's voice reach her ear.

'Rebekah,' the girl, Elena, said but Bekah wouldn't hear it. She slammed Elena against the car and Sky took a step forward. 'Surprise, you drove a dagger through my heart Elena.' In that second Elijah zoomed beside Sky and she said in a panick, 'Go Elijah!' He didn't need to hear it twice. Bekah finished her sentence by saying, 'It hurt,' and just when she was lifting her head up to pierce her teeth into Elena's flesh Elijah pulled her away. He held her up against the car with her neck and Sky sped over to them. 'Elijah,' Bekah breathed and Sky watched the encounter in shock. There was so much tension between her family. 'Leave.' he spoke. Rebekah catched her breath but then stood up straight. 'Are you challenging me?' Elijah questioned. 'You're pathetic.' Then she looked at Elena, 'Both of you.' Sky was now looking at the Tatia dubbelganger curiously but then she heard Bekah ask, 'Sky, are you coming?' Sky didn't turn to look at her sister but kept staring at the girl who seemed to get uneasy under her gaze. 'Go home Bekah. You should have told me what you were planning on doing.' Venom in her tone. Rebekah snorted in disbelief but then she was gone.

'Well, I believe we have a little catching up to do,' Elijah told Elena.

'So you're the sister Klaus never told anyone about?'

Sky nodded her head. She wasn't surprised Klaus never mentioned her. His protectiveness towards her was ridiculous. 'You're the girl everyone seems to be so fond about.' No accusation in her tone, just simple stating a fact. Elena wasn't so happy to be known as that but it was better then to be known as the dubbelganger. Maybe Sky was just polite.

It had surprised Elena that Sky went against Rebekah just because she tried to kill her.

The Originals were always big about family. 'Something like that,' Elena decided.

Sky gave her a warm smile and then looked at Elijah, 'I'll no longer disturb you. I promise that if I had known Bekah was going to do this I would have stopped her. I'm sorry Elijah,' she said genuine.

Elijah gave her a small smile, all care and love, Elena noticed.

'I know you would and I know you are. You shouldn't worry about it. Go home, get some rest.'

Sky twitched one side of her mouth up in amusement, 'I've been asleep for nine hundred years Elijah. But as you please.'

She gave Elena one last smile before she vanished too.

Both her and Rebekah were lounging on the couch, getting their nails painted. Sky had went to her room the moment she got home and she had apologized for being so harsh on her but that she shouldn't try something like that again. Rebekah had forgave her because it was hard to stay mad at the girl. And to be fair it had been mean to not tell her about what she was planning on doing.

Finn was looking down at the dresser that was patching up his suit pants and Elijah was shining up his shoes and Kol was standing in front of the mirror fitting his new suit.

'Ladies, tell me how handsome I am,' Kol cockily said.

'Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled,' Bekah said while inspecting her nails.

Sky was looking at her own pair of nails but looked up when Bekah said that. She gave her a playful glare and then said to Kol, 'You look handsome.'

Finn smiled at their playfulness and that's when Klaus came storming in. He went straight for Rebekah, 'You went after Elena. What is wrong with you?'

Bekah lowered her hand and cooed, 'Here we go.'

'Do you want another dagger in you're heart?' He threatened.

Sky let out a sigh just when Kol said, 'Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?'

Klaus turned his head towards Kol and scowled at him, 'Go back to staring at yourself.'

'And who are you my father?'

This time Klaus fully turned towards Kol, anger crossing his face.

'No Kol, but you're in my house.'

Kol stood up, getting in his face, 'Then perhaps we should take this outside.'

Sky noticed their Mother walking towards them and hissed, 'Boys,' in a warning tone.

Of course they didn't listen. Not two seconds later Esther's voice rang to the room, 'Enough. Niklaus, come.'

Klaus followed their Mother and Kol smirked.

'Wipe that smirk of you're face,' Sky bit at which Kol only rolled his eyes. 'You don't have to come to his rescue all the time.' 'If you weren't such idiots all the time I wouldn't have to.'

She had enough of all the tension. She let out a sigh when they all stared at her and then she turned to Rebekah. 'Do I need to have a date for this thing?'

Bekah looked at her in surprise, she was never so open with her feelings. 'You don't even know anyone sister,' Kol reminded her. This time Sky rolled her eyes and asked again, 'Well, do I have to?' 'If you want,' Bekah said.

She gave a curt nod, 'Okay, who were those boys yesterday?' They all looked at her in question. She felt like she was in a room full of children. 'Those two young men? One with raven black hair, the other golden brown?' Bekah's eyes widened in realization and she shot op from the couch, 'No! You will only get you're heart broken.' Sky had to bit her lip to not burst into giggles at her sisters frantic state. 'I agree with this one,' Elijah butted in. 'Just tell me,' Sky demanded.

'Damon and Stefan Salvatore.'

'Thank's Finn,' she said with a smile to him, 'Do you have any idea where I could find them?'

'You're not going to them!' Bekah snapped. Then her brows furrowed, 'Who off the two do you want to ask anyway?' Sky thought about that for a moment and then decided on the youngest who also was the cutest now she thought about it. 'The one with the golden brown hair.'

'Stefan?' Elijah questioned at which she nodded. 'You are aware he was the one holding us hostage are you little sister?' Kol reasoned. Sky just shrugged, 'It's innocent. I just don't want to go dateless. Well, if you excuse me I have an invitation to deliver.'

And then she was out of the room.

After she did some research and she had found out where Stefan lived she had put the invitation on the doormat and she had knocked. She had hid behind a tree when the door opened and the boy stepped out. He had looked around suspicious but picked up the invitation and then closed the door.

Sky was nervous asking him for the ball, even to she hadn't lied when she had said that it was purely innocent. He was still a cute boy.

Now Rebekah had gotten her so far to go with her to the local bar to give off her invitation to a boy who worked there. Sky had teased Bekah about him the whole way there and also had gotten some information about him. His name was Matt Donovan, lived alone, goes to school with her and he was Elena's friend. She had been suspicious when Bekah had said that but Bekah quickly said that she needed to relax and that she actually liked the boy. The moment they walked into the bar Sky noticed Elena sitting with a friend. Her friend looked pretty and if she was being honest she got a sting of jealousy when she had seen the girl. She casted a worried glance on her sister but she only had side for a boy with blond hair who was cleaning up the dishes. But the moment we walked by the table she turned towards them, 'Careful Caroline, It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back.' 'What are you doing here? I heard your moms rules, no murdering the locals,' she directed to Bekah. 'Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you.' And then she walked towards Matt with a swing in her hips. Sky frowned put stayed put, giving her sister a moment. She turned towards the two girls with an apologetic smile on her face, 'I'm sorry about her.'

Caroline gave her a once over and then asked, 'Who are you?'

'Oh, Caroline this is Sky Mikaelson. Sky, this is Caroline Forbes.' Elena introduced them.

Elena was still weary of the Original but until now she had been the nicest of them all.

Again they turned to look at Rebekah handing an invitation to Matt.

'O my God, she's inviting him to the ball,' Caroline spoke in disbelief. She turned towards us, 'Why is she inviting him?' 'Probably to get this reaction from us,' Elena stated. 'If it's any consultation I think she actually likes him?' Sky told the girls. They both looked her in disbelief and again she plastered on an apologetic face. Caroline let out an aggravated sigh and casted one last glance at the couple before she asked, 'What time is this stupid dance?'


	4. Innocence of a Mikealson - Bewitched -

_Chapter three – Bewitched –_

Strings of sparkling lights are wrapped around the trees at the entrance and a classic tune is flooding through the room. The chatting of the people and the clinking of champagne glasses is heard over the music. Everyone has done their absolute best to look elegant and dashing in suits and long wide dresses. Butlers walk around handing champagne glasses to those who don't have a drink yet and everyone seems to have a good time.

Damon Salvatore walks to Carol Lockwood with two champagne glasses in his hand, handing one to the woman. The woman was wearing a long creme colored dress that fitted tightly around her.

'Hello Carol,' Damon greets her. Carol hums in response and they cling their glasses together. 'Hanging out with your new besties?' he asks her while taking a sip of his drink. Carol let's out an sigh, 'I'm the mayor Damon. When the oldest deadliest family of vampires moves into you're town you welcome them. With a smile.'

'Well, at least you know who your borrowing that cup of sugar from,' Damon singsonged. The woman looks at him with irritation, 'I'm trying to protect this town. They assured me they want peace and I assured them that I would enforce it,' the woman stated. 'Mayor Lockwood,' a voice interrupted them. Kol walked up to them and take Carol's hand, 'We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson,' he says and gives a light kiss on her hand. 'I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it.' Carol nods at him with a tight smile and Damon holds out his hand, 'Damon Salvatore.' Kol looks up with a slight smirk on his face and Damon squints his eyes at Kol, 'Have we met?' he asks confused. 'I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand up.' Kol gives a nod and then walks away.

Damon follows him with his eyes but then turns his eyes towards the entrance, seeing Elena walking in. He looks at her and can't comprehend how stunning she is. The ball gown she is wearing sparkles with every movement she makes and her hair is brushed to the side in thick chestnut locks. She gives her copper colored jacket to the lady who works there.

'Excuse me Carol,' Damon tells to the mayor without looking at her. He makes his way over to Elena. When he approaches them Stefan is standing with her, 'Surprise, surprise. Nice tux,' he mocks Stefan. Then he turns to Elena, 'You're not supposed to be here.'

Elena grins at him, 'Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I found out what Esther wants.'

Damon decides to ignore Elena for a bit and turns to Stefan, 'Do you really think it's a good idea to be at a party of a family who you have pissed off?'

Stefan pulls up one eyebrow, 'I've been invited actually.' Elena turns to him with wide eyes, 'By who?'

'By her,' says Stefan and he points at someone walking down the stairs. Her heels make light noises on the staircase when she walks down but everyone seems to notice her. Conversations come to a halt and all the stares land on her. Walking down is Sky, dressed in a bronze creme dress that widens at the bottom. On top of her under layer is a gauze with golden like swirls embroidered in it. The top of her dress has a sweetheart neckline and no straps. Her hair cascades down on her shoulders, coming to just under her bum. Light ringlets made in the blond waves. Her make-up is done without fault and she looks like a angel descending down the stairs.

Sky looks up from the annoying laced heels she was wearing to the people around her. Everyone seemed to gape at her and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

Then her eyes find those of one. A small smile appears on her face when she looks into the poles of deep green. Sky ducks her head back down and walks further down the stairs. When she is at the bottom the people turn back towards their conversations, a bit steered of topic.

Sky tries to mingle a bit and start up conversations until Stefan walks up to her. A cocky but confused smirk laced his face. 'You got my invite,' Sky stated. She nodded her head in a good-mannerly fashion and then smiled at the young men in front of her.

'I did,' he says, 'I have to say that I was surprised to find a invitation from the mystery Mikaelson.' Sky giggles, 'Oh stop. I'm not that much of a mystery.' Amusement twinkles in his eyes and then he takes in her appearance, 'You look beautiful,' he told her. A crimson red blush crept onto her cheeks and she made a slight reverence in thanks. The sound of a microphone being turned on gathers everyone's attention. 'Uh, if everyone could gather please,' Elijah spoke. Sky gave Stefan a small apologetic smile, 'It seems that I'm needed.' She walked towards the stairs to stand their with her other siblings, grabbing a glass of champagne along the way. She took place near Nik and gave him a smile. He returned the smile till his eyes lingered down to the hand holding her champagne and he snatched it out of her hands. Sky looked at him offended but he only gave her a smirk. She huffed and then turned her attention back towards the room.

Their Mother walked down the stairs, wearing a black dress with shoulder caps.

'Welcome, thank you for joining us,' Elijah begun his speech. He looked towards their mother and gestured to her, 'You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to comment's the evening with a dance. Tonights pick is a centuries old Waltz. So if all of you could find there selves a partner? Please join us in the ballroom.'

Everyone starts talking again and they move towards the room they were directed at. Sky saw her Mother making eye contact with Elena and then making her way back upstairs.

A frown took over her face but then she shook it off, making her way downstairs with her siblings. It took her a second to find Stefan but when she found him he was standing their with a glass of champagne looking gloomily at his brother and Elena making their way towards the dance floor. Niklaus had mentioned something between them. Sky felt a twinge of regret, she shouldn't have asked him to come with her. He was seemingly in love with someone else. Still, she made her way over to him. Not missing up on the dance. 'Care to join me?' she asked Stefan once she reached him. He took her hand and together they made their way to the ballroom. They all lined up, the girls pinning their arm out. And they began to Waltz. Stefan spun her around once and then his hand was on her back and her hand on his shoulder. They locked eyes while moving and stepping every step they were supposed to take. 'Thank you for coming,' Sky breathed. A small smile played on his face, 'It's my pleasure.' Once again the spun around, Stefan looking towards Elena. Sky followed her gaze and inwardly sighed. Bekah had been right. 'You love her don't you?' she asked him. He turned to look at her shimmering blue eyes with a confused expression, 'What?'

'Elena, you love her.' He looked unsure of what to say so she gave him a reassuring smile, 'It's okay.' He gave her a barely audible nod. Sky looked around and saw her brother Nik dancing with the girl Caroline. She was wearing a gorgeous dress that Klaus picked out for her. Sky had given him a hand but then had been called back by Kol because she had promised to spent some time with him before the ball.

Bekah was dancing with Matt, a smile on her face. Kol and Finn were there somewhere to but she only exchanged glances with them. Seeing her family a ounce of happy made the knot in her stomach untangle. It had been their since she had seen her Mother being slightly suspicious.

'I didn't know you knew this dance?' Stefan's voice snapped her back into reality, 'Kol teach-ed me.' She had made Kol useful by letting him give her the dance lessons that she needed.

'He learned you good.' Sky smiled at him, a bit embarrassed. They stepped away from each other, still holding arms and then he twirled her around until she was in the arms of someone else. She looked up to be meet with a pair of blue menacing eyes.

Stefan was now dancing with Elena, Matt with Caroline and Klaus with Rebekah. Sky would have laughed at that wasn't it for her attention being completely focused somewhere else. Damon's mesmerizing eyes.

'You look better without a dagger in your heart,' Damon Salvatore told her.

He was studying her with an intense expression, like he was solving a puzzle. He didn't know what to think of her, she was a Mikaelson so the chance that she was just as evil as her siblings was bigger then her being innocent. She looked innocent enough but he knew he shouldn't be fooled by appearance.

'You look better now you talk.' He chuckled at that. The first time she had introduced herself he couldn't think off anything to say. She had been dashing in that coffin but once she was alive and talking she had been beautiful. Like an Angel had been looking at him. He knew Stefan had felt the same because he had been just as speechless as him. 'Well, let's say we both look amazing.'

'I can agree with that.' An innocent grin on her face.

The rounds they were stepping would have made her dizzy wasn't it for the fact that the close proximity of Damon put her at ease. She didn't know why because she could see Stefan was the better brother. But Damon seemed more... true. She could see he didn't easily let emotions show but that made him all the more easier to read. The best way she could describe him was; lonely. His blue eyes seemed empty even tho he was joking. 'You have beautiful eyes,' she blurted out and then her eyes widened and she turned crimson. Damon's brows shot up in surprise but then a smirk appeared on his face, 'Maybe you have asked the wrong Salvatore to the ball.'

'Perhaps,' she whispered. They just looked at each other for the rest of the dance, wonder in her eyes and slight amusement in his. But his amusement was also mixed with something else, admiration. When the song came to a end they broke apart and made a small bow to each other. Then Damon looked around and asked confused, 'Where is Elena?'

Kol and Rebekah where standing next to each other, overlooking the party.

'Where's your date?' Kol asked the girl. 'Delighting with his ex,' she said and stubbornly looked ahead. She didn't want to show her hurt so she went with disgust. Kol grinned, 'You've changed Bekah, you know settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness.' He swirled his champagne around in his glass. 'I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him.' Kol looked at her in surprise. 'He is Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded twice so, I was hoping you would help your baby sister out?'

'And spit right in the face of Mother's rules? Sky isn't going to like it either.' Bekah just looked at him expectantly. Kol turned his head to look before him and a grin appeared on his face, 'I'm in.'

Elena knocked on the door to Esther's room and was welcomed by Finn.

'You came alone, wise choice.' He gestured that she could walk in. Elena suspiciously watched the burning bundle of herbs Esther was holding.

'Relax, it's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard.' Then Esther directed herself at her son, 'That would be all Finn. Thank you.'

Finn closed the doors on his way out.

'You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please,' she motioned towards the couch. Elena cautiously walked towards the couch and sat down, Esther taking a seat next to her. 'How are you alive? Are you a ghost or?' Elena asked first. 'Not exactly. When I died the witch Brianna preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine. An ancestor of your friend Bonnie.'

'So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket.' Elena realized.

'They complete the Bennet bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side.'

'So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?' Elena asked shocked.

'Natures way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires.' Esther said, face hardened.

'But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created.' Elena's eyes widened, 'You would help us kill Klaus? Are you?' she breathed. 'One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help.'

Esther lighted the candles that were placed on a table with a goblet in the middle.

'I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family?' Esther asked and she blew out the match. Elena nodded. 'How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires.'

'She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves.'

'It's true.' Esther poured a clear liquid into the goblet. 'But in no time at all they began to feed on human blood. They ravished the town with no remorse. Except for Sky. Do you know that she only killed one person her entire life?' she questioned. Elena looked shocked. She had never thought that Sky just killed one. She had thought of hundred, how innocent she may looked.

'Eventually Niklaus turned against me,' she continued the story.

'How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal.' Esther turned back to Elena, 'It will take time. Magic, and your assistance.'

Elena tilted her head to the side, 'What do I have to do?'

'My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate this reunion. But in truth I gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the dubbelganger.'

Elena straighted with a bit of fear in her eyes.

'Only a drop. It's essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening.' Esther picked a small dagger of the table, 'Will you do it?' she asked Elena. 'Or shall I?'

Elena studied Esther for a moment and then took of her long glove and gave Esther her hand.

Esther pinned the point of the dagger in Elena's finger and moved it towards the goblet, letting the blood drip in it. 'Elijah is more suspicious then the others. So he may be need to be more persuaded. Sky is getting more suspicious by the minute and she will definitely hesitate before drinking the champagne. But they must all drink the toast in order to be linked as one.'

'What do you mean linked as one?'

'You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonights spell will link all off my children together so that if one goes, they all go.'

'Wh-what?' Elena muttered.

'I love my family, Elena. But they are an abomination. I betrayed nature and I created them. It's my duty to kill them.'

The clinging of a glass brought the attention of Sky and Klaus towards their Mother. They had been talking about to Caroline who was a bit hostile to both of them but sweet nonetheless.

'Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join us in raising a glass.' While Klaus gave a glass of champagne to Caroline, Sky snatched one of her own for the tray.

'It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers.' And she rose her glass. Everyone did the same and lifted their champagne glasses to their mouths. But before Sky could take a sip Klaus once again snatched her glass away and dawned it himself followed by his own. Sky glowered at him and crossed her arms over his chest.

Annoying bastard.

Elena was looking if every Original was taking a sip of his champagne. She saw Kol take a sip, followed by Rebekah. Finn dawned his drink and then she turned her head towards Klaus just in time to see Klaus snatch away Sky's champagne glass and dawning it himself. Her eyes widened and she stepped towards them but Elijah stopped her, 'What's wrong?' Elena casted one last glance at Sky but then turned back to Elijah. 'Nothing,' she reassured.

'Cheers,' Elijah said as he held his glass up to Elena. She clanged his glass and they both took a sip. Elena had an unreadable expression on her face.

Sky was just walking upstairs when she noticed Damon standing in the doorway to the balcony.

'Easy on the hand. The guy's a quarterback.' Damon told someone. Sky turned the corner to see Kol holding Matt's hand in a firm grip that cracked the poor guys bones and before she knew it Damon lunged at Kol throwing him off the balcony. He jumped after him.

Sky gasped and ran to the railing, staring at Damon snapping Kol's neck. Someone ran outside and Stefan came into view. 'Damon!' he whisper yelled. Damon stood up breathing heavily.

'What are you crazy?' Stefan asked him. Slowly all of her other siblings walked out, Finn at the front. Elena ran out after them. Damon looked at them with a small frown and admitted, 'Maybe a little.' And then he looked at Elena and said something Sky couldn't quite hear. Damon looked up and met Sky's shimmering blue ones before he turned and walked away.

'Are we alright to speak freely?' Finn asked their Mother.

'Yes. The sage still burns.' Esther took out a piece of paper.

'You're not having second thoughts are you?'

'Of course not. It's just Elijah and Sky. They're both so moral,' their Mother spoke.

'You're doing the right thing Mother.' Finn reassured.

'You understand what this means don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one.'

'I understand. When it is time I will be ready to die.'

'Then we must complete the link.'

Esther stood up, took Finn's hand and sliced it with the dagger. Then she let the blood drop on the paper where the names of her children were written on.

Esther spoke a spell and slowly the blood connected with the names, forming a tree. But then it suddenly stopped in front of Sky's name. Esther and Finn both frowned and turned to each other with worried looks. All of them were linked except Sky. And that could contemplate things.

The paper burst into flames, with an almost finished connection.

After the whole spectacle at her house Sky left and went to the Mystic Grill. It wasn't hard to find because she still remembered how she went their with Rebekah. She was still wearing her dress, to exhausted and angry to change into something else. She couldn't believe Kol and Bekah would do such thing. And she had really thought Bekah liked that boy Matt.

Currently she was standing at the bar, downing a shot of Vodka that she had compelled from the bartender. Alcohol was something she rarely drank because Nik didn't want her too.

Now she was to mad to care. She already had three shots when she heard a voice, 'Easy there.' Damon went to stand next to her, an almost empty bottle of some sort of alcohol.

'Shut up, Damon,' Sky muttered. She didn't turn to look at him, afraid of what she might do now she was slightly drunk and all her emotions were flaring up.

'I can't believe my family would do such thing,' Sky whispered. Damon picked the bottle of Vodka from behind the bar and a shot glass for himself and he poured some Vodka in both their glasses. 'Well, this will have to do.' He glided the shot glass to Sky and she dawned it in one big sip.

Next to her Damon doing the same. 'Wouldn't expect you wanting to get drunk.'

'Are you saying I'm no fun?' Sky slurred a bit.

'Maybe you should prove it.'

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, 'And what are you thinking of?'

Damon looked at her expectantly.

**(LEMON)**

His hands were roaming over her body, shoving away her dress that dropped to the floor. Damon kicked the door close and pushed Sky against the wall, trailing kisses along her neck. The only thing she was still wearing were panties seeing as too she couldn't fit a bra with her strapless dress. She turned Damon around in lightning speed, ripping open his shirt and leaving wet sloppery kisses over his torso. Then she went back to his mouth and slammed her lips against his, moving fast. Out of nowhere her back was pushed against Damon, his hand grabbing one of her soft perky breasts. His mouth was in her neck, kissing it intensely while he kneaded the soft flesh of her breast. They slammed against another wall, Sky's mouth wide open gasping for air.

She would worry about the consequences tomorrow.

Face claim Sky; Ginny Gardner


	5. Innocence of a Mikealson - -

_**Chapter 4 – Disappointment**_

_Someone asked me what home was and all I could think of were the stars on the tip of your tongue, the flowers sprouting from your mouth, the roots entwined in the gaps between your fingers and the ocean echoing inside of your ribcage._

She awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, her eyes were still shut as she soaked in the warmth of the covers before letting her blue eyes see the sun's rays. She turned her body around and came eye to eye with a sleeping Damon. Her eyes widened and she tried her hardest not to move, scared that it might wake him.

The pain in her head was evident en glimpses of last night came flooding back. Rebekah and Kol trying to kill Matt, her drinking her sorrows away and Damon joining her till they went back to his place and had sex.

She couldn't believe herself, she never was this reckless. Never had sex with guys she had just met, she never even had sex but once.

She looked down at her naked body and pulled the covers over her face, letting out a soft aggravated groan. Her family was so going to kill her.

The buzzing of a phone on Damon's bed side table brought her out of her reverie and immediately she tried playing asleep. Next to her Damon began moving and the bed dipped with his weight when he leaned his body on the mattress.'What?' Damon's rough voice filled her ears. She focused on the person speaking on the other line.

Eavesdropping was bad, she knew that but she was curious who would call this early.

'Hey,' she heard Elena say. Inwardly she let out a groan, of course she had to have sex with a guy who was in to Elena. Because o no, she didn't learn that asking the ex-boyfriend of Elena out on a date was a bad idea. Everything involving Elena was a bad idea. It wasn't the girls fault. She couldn't manipulate their feelings but it still bothered her. 'I-I called you like ten times last night.' A slight pause, 'We need to talk,' Elena stated. Next to her Damon spoke, 'Sorry, I've been busy.'

A blush crept on to Sky's cheeks, knowing he was talking about her. 'If you're mad at me Damon you need to get over it.' In Sky's fake attempt of sleeping she had rolled so her back was facing Damon's.

When Elena said that she understood why Damon had been moping and drinking last night and Elena wasn't nice about it either. A frown took over her smooth skin. 'Oh, I'm over it,' Damon said and then she heard the noise of him hanging up the phone. She felt the weight of the bed shift again and Sky moved also to look at Damon. He was already staring at her. Just act normal, she decided. She smiled softly at the guy laying next to her. Inwardly she decided that she could have chosen a worse bed partner. Damon had some issue's but didn't they all?

'Morning sunshine.' She rolled her eyes at him and then pulled the cover with her while standing up. The satin cover easily covered her naked parts but left Damon exposed. He lifted a brow and a crimson blush crawled on to her cheeks. Her eyes looked everywhere but him and she spotted his pants. She zoomed over there and threw them at him. 'Put on some pants,' she told him while looking down. She could hear him getting up and he moved closer to her, 'You sure?' he breathed in to her ear. He was standing really close now. 'Y-yes,' she squeaked. He chuckled but then she heard the ruffling of his pants. After a moment he said, 'You can look up you know?' Slowly she moved her eyes upwards and finally Damon was wearing his pants. His torso was still exposed but it was a pleasant sight so she didn't mind. The covers were still wrapped tightly around her body and she scanned over the room once more in search for her dress and panties. 'I think your dress is downstairs in the hallway,' Damon stated amused. Her eyes shot up to his and she paled, 'Yeah, I think so to.'

Together they made their way downstairs and Sky zipped on the dress again, leaving her panties because she remembered something about him ripping them apart. That had been kind of sexy, she had to admit that. 'Are you going to tell anyone?' Sky asked him with a small voice. 'Do you want me to?' he asked her with a smirk. She glared at him and then threw her hair over her shoulders. Her dress was all wrinkled now and her hair was a mess. Her make-up was smudged but Damon thought she still looked damn sexy. He walked over to the door and opened it for her to be met with the sight of Elena, looking completely baffled. This probably didn't look good. Well, it wasn't good. 'Hai, Elena,' she said nervously without looking her in the eye. She went by Elena and muttered a small bye. This was so embarrassing.

Damon was buttoning up his blouse while Elena was scolding him, 'Did you stop taking your vervain?' Damon looked at her in surprise, 'You think Sky had to compel me?' Elena looked at him in anger, 'What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago!'

'No, Rebekah tried to kill you less than forty eight hours ago. Sky was just an innocent bystander.'

Elena knew he was right, of course she did. But at the moment she was hurt that he would just go sleep with an Original because she said something to him that he didn't like. Okay, maybe it wasn't because he slept with an Original, she was sure she would have been just as mad if it was someone else. 'So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?'

Damon was pouring a glass with bourbon, 'Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you,' he pointed out. Elena looked at him in disapproval while Damon toasted his glass to her. 'You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them.' She decided to leave Sky's not drinking of the champagne out, wondering how Damon would react. He didn't even move a muscle. 'Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win.'

He studied her facial expression and continued, 'Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?' In shock Elena looked at him, 'Uh, because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah. And he doesn't deserve this!' she exclaimed. 'I'm supposed to care about Elijah?' Damon questioned. 'Shouldn't you at least care about Sky?' Elena asked with venom in her tone.

'Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she helped Rebekah attack you. It's a win-win,' he told her.

'She didn't tried to attack me! She helped stop Rebekah,' she hissed and then immediately shut her mouth. Not a good thing to say. Damon lifted a brow and Elena huffed. She moved to walk away but Damon zoomed in front of her, drink in his hand. 'Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena,' he warned her. 'Why are you doing this?' she asked him. 'He's right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do.' Stefan's voice filled the room. 'See? It's democracy in action,' Damon said and then took a sip of his drink. She looked at them both indignantly and then walked away, knocking in to Damon on the way making him spill a bit of his drink.

'Well, well, well, there's our girl.' Was the first thing she heard when she walked in to the room. Her nude stiletto's were hanging in her hand. Her hangover had only gotten worse since she left the boarding house. In the living room were Kol and Klaus seated and they both looked angry. Klaus more then Kol. She tried to go to her room but Kol stopped her. 'Get out of my way, Kol,' she hissed harsher then she intended. She blamed it on the hangover. Oh, and on the fact that he tried to kill Matt last night! Klaus walked over and took in her appearance, 'Where were you last night?' he asked in a dangerous voice. Sky cringed but then straighted her back. Screw her family, they were all a bunch of dicks. 'None of your business,' she snapped back. Kol looked at her in surprise but Klaus just narrowed his eyes, 'Excuse me? You go out all night without telling were you are and then you return in the dress you wore yesterday and smelling like alcohol!' Nik spit. 'Yes? I can do anything I want. I'm not your little pet.'

'No, but you are my little sister. Where were you? Did you spent the night with one of the Salvatore's? Stefan maybe?' he suggested angrily. She knew that if she told him it was Damon that the guy wouldn't live to see another day. But she couldn't possibly screw over Stefan. She avoided Nik's eyes, 'No.' He tiled his head to the side and then widened his eyes in realization, 'You slept with Damon?' he almost screamed. This time she did cringe openly.

'I need entertainment, something better then this. And even tho I would love to get my hands on Damon's throat I would care for a drink,' Kol interrupted, noticing the slightly scared expression on Sky's face. 'What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it,' Klaus said to him without taking his eyes of Sky's that were spitting with anger. 'It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart,' Kol tried to fuss the argument. This time Klaus did look at Kol and by seeing his pleading expression he agreed to cool of, 'Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date.'

That was enough for Sky to become angry all over again. But before she could make a comment Bekah strolled in, 'Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in.'

'Just like you, Bekah,' Kol responded while both him and Klaus were walking out of the door. Bekah zoomed towards Sky, snatched her little sister shoe out of her hand and threw it after Kol. He chuckled and sprinted out of the door. Sky looked at her, offended that she just threw her shoe.

Elijah enters the room, holding a bundle of burnt sage. 'Don't start, Elijah,' Sky told him ahead. He just looked at her a bit disapproving. 'I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?' he asked them. 'She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?' Bekah questioned. Elijah walked towards them, showing the burnt sage, 'Burnt sage.' Sky snatched it out of his hand and studied it. Before she became a vampire she had always been interested in what her mother could do. She always hoped she would become a witch but when she became a vampire that hope had been stripped away. A vampire could never be a witch, vampires were dead and witches drew power from the living. 'She was doing a privacy spell,' she muttered at which Elijah nodded.

Rebekah looked at them like they were crazy, 'You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her.'

'I don't trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has.'

At this Sky frowned but she didn't comment. Of course that didn't meant that Rebekah wouldn't answer, 'That's not true. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?'

After discussing some more we figured out what there mother wanted from Elena last night.

'So you're saying that when you asked Elena if mother was planning something she told you no while they actually were going over some secret plan?' Sky asked in disbelief. Elijah nodded and Rebekah huffed, 'That bitch.' Sky chose to ignore her and turned towards Elijah, 'What are you planning on doing about it?' He thought about it for a moment and then decided, 'Let me deal with it. If I need your guys help I will call,' he told them and then he walked away.

They were just hanging around, restless when Rebekah got a call from Elijah who asked her to meet him somewhere. He didn't said anything else and Rebekah made Sky promise to stay here unless told otherwise. She had protested but she couldn't do much so eventually she agreed.

Elijah came a little while later and together they made their way to the boardinghouse. On the way there Elijah had told Sky the plan and even tho she didn't agree with it, it was still a good plan. But she did glare at her brother the entire time.

She also had changed in to some regular clothing, blue jeans a plaid tank top and some brown boots. To keep herself warm she was also wearing a big brown coat and brown gloves. Maybe she went a little overboard with the brown. A shower had also been taken so her hair was straight now with no knots and she wasn't wearing any make-up.

They had told Damon. At the moment Sky was standing next to Elijah who was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace. She looked at the ground but her head shot up when Stefan walked in.

'I can't find her anywhere,' he told Damon but stopped short when he saw them there.

'Hello, Stefan,' Elijah greeted him. His eyes moved towards hers and she looked away, not daring to stare him in the eyes. She felt miserable but she also didn't want to die. Stefan went to stand next to Damon. 'He has Elena,' Damon told him. 'Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out,' Elijah corrected him and Sky shot him a hostile glare that he pointedly ignored. 'So… if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help us stop our mother.'

'I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty,' Damon mocked. Sky decided to step in, 'Yes, unfortunately, even when killed our mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side at least.'

'So, what are we supposed to do?' Stefan asked curiously while taking a few steps their way.

This is the part that Sky hates.

'The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken,' Elijah explained them patiently. 'Broken?' Stefan questioned.

Damon moved to stand next to his brother, 'Yeah, he means...' Damon makes a cutting motion with his finger over his neck. 'You want us to kill them?' disbelief laced Stefan's tone.

'You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them.'

Elijah stood up and picked up his coat that was laying on the other chair. Sky straighted herself and buttoned up her jacket. 'Oh, how super specific of you,' Damon mocked.

'By 9:07, the moon will be full, our mother will have the power she needs to kill us and the rest of our family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our time line? I suggest you get started.'

Finn is lighting torches around a pentagram of salt. 'The pentagram represents our connection to magic. The salt is a symbol of the Earth,' Esther explains to the Bennet witches next to her.

'The torches?' Bonnie wonders. 'Five torches. One for each of my children.'

Bonnie frowns, 'But you have six children,' she points out. 'Yes... I'm afraid there is happened a slight complication. We can deal with that later.'

Bonnie and her mother seem both reluctant but eventually Bonnie asks, 'What's the spell you're doing?'

'As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death, will come theirs,' Esther answered. 'And you're just willing to die?' asked Aby to Finn in disbelief. 'My mother has released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift,' Finn told them all, ending the discussion.

Elijah and her were walking when all of a sudden Elijah felt a sharp pain. He collapsed to the ground and black veins appeared on his body. Sky's eyes widened and she dropped to the ground next to him, holding onto him.

When he awoke she felt relief. They heard their brother's voice outside the grill and they sped towards it.

When they appear they see Stefan and Alaric knocked out on the ground and Klaus just about to attack Damon. 'Leave him!' Elijah told their brother. Nik turned around with a grimace on his face.

'We still need them, Niklaus.'

'What did mother do?' he directed to both of them but when they didn't answer Nik turned to Elijah,

'What did she do, Elijah?' Elijah takes a phone out of his pocket and walks towards Damon. Sky follows him and casts an apologetic gaze to Stefan who is looking up at them from the ground. She takes halt next to Klaus. 'You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now,' Elijah warns. Sky looks at him in disgust and crosses her arms together. Damon looked at the clock on the tower that was on the town square 'You told me we had until after nine!'

'I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early.'

About a quarter later Sky was walking to an old abandoned burned down house that supposedly held the magic of a hundred death witches. 'They're coming, Mother!' was the first thing she heard when they approached th house. They walked in to a line but each of them stood a bit behind the other. Kol first, then Klaus, Elijah and then came Sky. She didn't know how to feel about all of this. She didn't get that her mother tried to kill them. It wasn't right. Yes, her family had done some bad things but to be punished to death by your own mother? That wasn't right. She wanted to hate her but she couldn't. It was still her mother after all. 'No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!' Their mother said.

Her and her brothers walked up the hill to see her brother Finn standing in a pentagram and their mother was standing at the other side of it. The Bennet witches were hurrying inside the house.

'My children, come forward,' Esther said while she walked in to the pentagram.

'Stay beside me, Mother,' Finn warned their mother. 'It's okay. They can't enter,' she assured him.

Their mother tangled her hand together with that of Finn's. They all walked forward but as soon as they came to close the fire raised up. Sky glared at her mother, deciding to be angry for now.

'That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn,' Kol told him. 'Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine,' Esther reprimanded him. Sky did her best to hold in a scoff. Finn never had much of a personality to begin with. 'Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity,' Elijah told their mother what they all had been thinking. 'My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.'

Sky widened her eyes and was ready to launch at her but the thought of feeling immense pain for trying to enter the pentagram didn't leave her mind. 'Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell,' Klaus warned her dangerously. Sky agreed.

'For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood,' she directed at Klaus. Then she looked at Elijah, 'Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better.' Her eyes landed on Sky's. Sky was angry but she was also saddened. Tears were brimming her eyes. Her mother held her head awry, 'I'm happy to tell you you aren't linked. It wasn't intentional but I'm glad it happened.'

Sky's eyes widened. They didn't deserve this. If anyone deserved it it was her. Her brothers all glanced at her with black expressions and she lowered her head.

Their mother directed her to her brothers, 'All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time.'

Tears had now also filled her mothers eyes but Sky didn't felt any pity for her. She was the one trying to kill her children. Sky's brothers and sister.

'No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!' their mother suddenly screams and falls backwards only to be caught by Finn. They all stare at her in shock while the flames flare up. Finn and their mother sped out and the others shield their faces from the burning flames. When the flames die out they all look up to see there is no one there anymore.

When Sky met up with Bekah again she chose to forgive her. She hadn't had much family left after all. Finn and her mother were gone. She overheard the conversation between Bekah and Elijah and she knows he is leaving to. Kol has fled. The only ones left are her, Bekah and Nik.

When Bekah and she walk in to the parlor they see Nik standing at the fire place, throwing paintings in it. 'I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too,' he said without looking up. Both her and Bekah were looking at his drawings. Sky had to admit he had gotten better and better at it. She once asked Niklaus to learn her how to draw but she had failed miserably. ' I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you and Sky are the only one's who never left me,' Bekah told him. Sky looked at her sister and gave her a soft smile as if saying; I'll never leave you.

'Well, aren't we a trio,' Klaus said. Rebekah walked towards him and took her phone out of her jacket while Sky followed behind her, curious. 'There's something I need you to see,' She said while holding up her phone. 'Come to brag about your skills as a torturer?' he asked when he saw Elena on the screen. Sky was staring at it intently, already have seen the paintings on the walls. 'Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall,' Bekah told their brother.

'What is it?' Klaus asked. 'A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree,' Sky answered for Rebekah. 'And? We burned that tree to the ground.'

'Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar,' Bekah explained further.

'This can't be right,' Klaus said with a frown. 'A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us.

'It's not over, Nik,' Sky told him.

_**The outfits of Sky are posted on Polyvore. You will find a link on my profile. Thank you all so much for following and reviewing!**_


	6. Innocence of a Mikealson - Living (P1) -

_**Chapter 5 – Living (P1)**_

"_Because we all need somebody to talk to._

_Somebody that will listen,_

_somebody that understands."_

–

When live gives you lemons you are supposed to make lemonade. That's what everyone says. Because why not make everything you can out of life? Why not make sure you have done everything you ever wanted, everything you ever thought of doing in your short life. Because life is short. Yeah, it's the only thing that is consistent in the world but it also can end abruptly. If you think about it, life isn't that long. Most of the time it is kind of boring to. A lot of lives have a routine, you get raised by your parents, you go to school, you go to school some more and then you find a job and be there for more then the half of your life.

It's kind of sad, isn't it?

A long time ago Sky promised herself to make everything out of life but she never really got the chance to fulfill that promise. But she was determent to do that now. And nothing was going to stop her. Not even the only thing that can kill her.

Right now she was soaking in the sun of the early morning, enjoying the small time she has before chaos begins. The square of Mystic Falls is lovelier then she would have thought.

Powerful rays flood over the landscape lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf.

It wasn't a big town square, just some trees and a patch of grass. The Mystic Grill was visible from there. She was sitting in the middle of he field, head thrown back and closed eyes. Her mind was clear and she was enjoying it. The dress she wore, a kerchief front hi-low dress in a brownish color with a belt, was flooding over her bare legs, the silky fabric soft on her flesh. Her bag was thrown carelessly next to her and her jacket was draped over it. Many people would be bored after ten minutes from just doing nothing but she liked the serene calm. At home Bekah was up early to find out more about the White Oak, I think she even made a appointment for tomorrow with Mayor Lockwood, and Nik was restless, stalking around the house and scolding her for every little thing. She didn't blame him tho, even she became restless knowing that their was still something out there people could use against her family. A small sigh escaped her lips, she was sitting here so she didn't have to think about her family and her troubles and all she did was think about it. How terribly humorlessly.

She desperately needed friends. Not that it was possible to get friends in a town were her siblings caused chaos and destruction. They were wary of her just because of them. It was unfair and she hated her family for that. Lately all she felt was hate and it was breaking her. She wasn't made like that. Always trying to think the best of people and staying positive was her thing. But ever since she came back all she felt was a grudge against everyone. There were 900 years she missed of her live. Everyone else had the chance to live but she didn't. And she hated it, she hated it, she hated it. She wanted to scream and throw with things. Shout at everyone and everything. She wants to feel. She wants to feel love and friendship and hope. But all she feels is hate and rage, desperation. This isn't living, she thinks. This is surviving.

Without noticing she had been crying. Thick tears were streaming down her face but she didn't sob. Her crying was silent. She only noticed that she was crying when a big tear fell on her hand. Her eyes opened and she looked at her hand as the tear streamed of her hand en collided with the grass. Tear after tear fell till there was nothing left. When she was done the sun was fully up and people were filling the streets. Some were looking at her in concern, others didn't payed attention. With a sigh she stood up, pulled on her jacket and threw her bag over he shoulder. The grill she supposed was a distraction. So that's were she went.

The grill wasn't busy but their were certainly a few people there. Behind the bar she saw Matt Donovan and almost went to turn around. But something stopped her. If she turned around now then she couldn't say she had done everything about making friends. It was in her own hands now. So with a deep breath she stalked to the bar and took a seat. It didn't take long for Matt to notice her and when he approached her he looked cautious. At the ball, when Kol had almost broke the guy's hand she had helped him bandage his hand. He had protested a bit but she wanted to do something to ease her guilt. So she had helped him, she even offered him some blood but he refused. She didn't blame him. Apologies for Kol had left her mouth continuously till he stopped her and said it wasn't her fault. She hadn't believed it but she had nodded. So when Matt stopped in front of her and asked, 'Can I help you?' she put on a large smile. 'How's your hand?' she blurted out. He looked at her strangely, 'Fine, thanks?' When she still heard the caution in his voice her shoulders deflated. Apparently the threatening of Elena's life had undone all the good she made. Again wasn't it even her fault. It only made her angrier. 'I'm sorry,' she apologized. He searched her face, 'Yeah, I'm sure you are.' He didn't seem to believe her. She sighed, 'It wasn't my fault okay? I like Elena. The entire time I was mad at my brother and sister and I still am but I could do nothing to stop that, don't you understand? My mother tried to kill us! That's kind of a big stab in the back.'

His eyes softened a bit and he took a shot gloss from the bar with a bottle of Vodka. She looked at it curiously. He placed it in front of her and poured her a drink. An eyebrow shot up, 'Isn't it a little early for alcohol?'

'You seem to need it,' he said and then he went of to help another costumer. Her eyes followed him but then she looked to the shot. Maybe he was right. She dawned the drink.

IIIIIII

**Short, short, I know. This isn't a real chapter. Just something to ease your cravings. The next chapter won't be a real one to. It will be the same day and she will talk to some of the other characters a bit then.**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Sincerely.**


	7. Innocence of a Mikealson - Living (P2) -

**Chapter 6 – Living (P2)**

_""We are all broken, that's how the light gets in.""_

The first thing she wanted to do when she saw the swivel of blond curly hair was bang her head on the bar. Unfortunately enough, that would give her a worser headache then she already had. She had no reason to feel so irritated. It was not like the blond actively hated her. Well maybe she did, because everyone just couldn't seem to separate her from the rest of her blood shedding family. That was really starting to become an issue. Sky let her hair fall in front of her face while she stared in to her shot glass. The clicking of heels came closer and she smelled a waft of a flowery scent. The blond strutted to the other side of the bar where Matt was helping a customer and didn't spare her a glance. From the corner of her eye she peeked at the girl who just walked past her. Sky got why Nik fancied the girl. Caroline was wearing a beautiful white lace sun dress and her hair was hanging loosely in wavy curls. Even tho Sky had blond hair and the occasional curls, she was nowhere near as pretty as the blond girl. Matt finished up the customer and then turned to Caroline. He gave her a soft smile and leaned over the bar so he could easier talk to her.

'How's Bonnie?' filled Sky her ears and she cringed. She had heard about her mother turning in to a vampire by Damon's hands.

It wasn't completely his fault, her family had a big part in it to. For a part she even blamed herself. If she hadn't been so selfish in wanting to live, Abby could have lived forth as a witch. And that was something even Sky rather had then being a vampire. 'She's doing okay, for now I think at least.' She felt a glare being directed her way and she ducked her head again. 'I'm just here picking up some food for me and Bonnie. We both don't rather feel like cooking,' Caroline explained. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Matt nodding his head sympathetically. 'Tell her I said she can talk to me about anything she wants.' Caroline gave him a smile and then Sky felt eyes on her again. Caroline leaned over the bar so she was closer to Matt and whisper hissed, 'What's she doing here?' Matt just rolled his eyes disapprovingly. 'Care, it's not her fault her siblings are a bunch of psychopaths.' A small smile laced Sky her face but vanished as soon as Caroline scoffed.

'Yeah, except she is one herself.' She heard Matt let out a exhausted sigh. 'All I'm saying is that you should cut her a little slack. Her mother tried to kill her. And it wasn't like she could go against all of her siblings.' Caroline just stayed silent, knowing she had nothing to say to that. Sky twirled around the leftover Vodka in the glass while she looked at the amber liquor swirling around. A tingle went down her spine and she looked up. Next to her stood an apprehensive looking Caroline. Apparently Sky had missed a part of the conversation between Matt and her otherwise she would never willingly talk to her. 'I suppose you heard all of that?' she managed to get out. Sky smiled weakly at her. 'A part of it.' Caroline nodded her head and then begrudgingly took a seat beside her. Curious of why Caroline came sitting next to her Sky turned fully around so she was face to face with the blond. 'And from what I've gathered from the conversation is that you don't like me very much, so why are you sitting here? No offense.' Sky shrugged to prove to her that she didn't personally minded. 'That's because you tried to kill Elena and are the reason that Bonnie's mom is now a vampire!' Matt sent her a warning glance and Caroline deflated. 'Sorry,' she muttered.

Sky straighted up a little. 'No, your right. It is partly my fault. I wish it could have gone another way. But you do have to understand that it wasn't my choice. I would never willingly hurt someone.'

Caroline looked at her a bit disbelievingly so Sky hurried on. 'My family, I love them, but they make bad choices. Choices that end up hurting or killing people. In my human live I already wasn't rather fond of hurting people, so imagine being that resolve heightened. But most of my family doesn't share that with me.' Sky swallowed. 'Again, I would never willingly hurt any of your friends. But it's also impossible to go against my siblings when they want something. They are all I have. They have protected me all my life and I can't just abandon them because they do things I don't like.' She shook her head and then dawned the leftover of her drink. 'Always and forever. That's what we used to say.' Sky whispered and then swallowed thickly. Tears shined in her eyes and the shimmering blue of her irises were extra divined. Over her speech Caroline's face had softened a bit. She bit her lip but then hesitantly put her hand on that of Sky's. Sky looked at her in surprise.

'I still think your family are a bunch of dicks but... I get where your coming from.' For the first time since Sky was undaggered she felt hope. Hope for a better life. Hope for friends and love, other then her family. Softly she smiled at Caroline but you saw the appreciation in her eyes. She thanked this girl for giving her hope in a world that is broken.

'Order for Caroline Forbes!' someone yelled from behind them. Caroline jumped out of her seat and started to walk to the guy holding her food but she paused mid-way and turned around. 'I think you should cut back on the alcohol.' She winked and then turned around to accept her food.

A small chuckle escaped Sky her mouth and then she waved Matt over. She handed Matt the glass and just when he was about to walk away Sky stopped him. 'Wait!' She looked down at her hands and then up to meet Matt's baby blue eyes. 'Thanks,' she whispered. He gave her a nod and a small smile and then walked away. Sky hosted her bag over her shoulder and then walked out of the grill.

Her whole speech about family clung to her mind and she noticed that she hadn't craved her family as much as she did now. She was still mad but a part of it was her fault to. The chance was big that she was back to being in danger in a little while and she didn't want to spend that time holding a grudge to the only people she had. So the next stop she made was the place that held her family and in that way became her home. Nik was in the parlor with a glass of bourbon in his hand staring intently at the amber liquor. Sky made her way in carefully and Klaus slowly looked up.

'Hi,' she said softly. 'Sky,' he acknowledged her. 'What ya doing?' A crooked grin appeared on his face. 'I thought you left the house?' An easy way to change the subject. Playfully she rolled her eyes. 'I had.' But then she turned serious. 'But then I started to think. It isn't going to be long before shit hits the fan again and I want to spend the little time of peace with the people I love.' An amused eyebrow of Nik shot up. 'So you came to me?' Sighing she made her way over to him to stand in front of him. 'Lucky for you, I do love you. Always and forever remember?' Hastily she threw her arms around Nik and buried her head in his chest. Washing away her pain and anger with his familiar scent. For a moment she could pretend life wasn't all that bad. That she hadn't been in a box for more then nine hundred years. That their mother wasn't trying to kill them. That everyone in this town didn't hate her for being a Mikealson. Just life in the purest of forms.

The change was big that the walls of fake acceptance would be tumbling down in not so long.

But right now she was in peace and she felt absolute bliss. Everything could go to crap again another time.

IIII

_**Sorry for the slow updates. And the short chapters. The next chapter is going to be an episode again. Would any of you like to have me write in Klaus POV how he felt when Sky returned and how he feels about her? Or maybe a flashback of how Sky was daggered in the first place? **_

_**I want to take a moment to thank all of you. I never thought this story would become so popular! **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review please! 3**_

_**Sincerely. **_


	8. Innocence of a Mikaelson - Daggered -

_**Chapter 7 – **_Daggered

"_There is some kind of a sweet innocence in being human- in not having to be just happy or just sad- in the nature of being able to be both broken and whole, at the same time."_

_IOAM_

The day started fine without lots of trouble. She was asked to join Rebekah on her quest of finding out a bit more of the White Oak which she politely declined. And what she meant by politely was mumbling "Go away" to Rebekah while she was sprawled out on her bed.

The day before had been exhausting because of her emotional turmoil and learning how to paint. Her painting totally sucked by the way but she just wanted to do something with Nik and if she had to do something she sucked at to spent some time with her brother then so be it.

At around one o'clock she got dragged out of bed by her brother even tho she protested against all of his advances. He just told her "to suck it up" and get her lazy ass out of bed. So she obeyed and took a needed shower and scrubbed her leftover make-up off her face. After that she felt refreshed and all of her anger was washed away. She needed to stop moping and make the best of it. If she wanted to have friends then she had to prove she was worthy. So when she got a text from Bekah who asked for her help she agreed.

Turns out that the files about the logging mills were owned by the Salvatores around the 1900's, the time were the descendant of the White Oak was presumably cut according to her sister. Bekah needed her help with interrogating the Salvatore brothers because her sister thought they would be more willingly to talk if Sky was with. She had no idea why her sister thought that but it didn't hurt to try. That was why she was at the Mystic Grill at around two o'clock and being pulled into the lady's room by her sister. Sky rolled her eyes at her sister but followed. Rebekah made sure no one was in the bathroom and then turned towards her sister.

'Look who finally got out of bed.'

'Well, you sounded like you were in need of my help.'

Rebekah cocked her hip and looked at her sister sternly. Sky sighed and made a motion for her to tell her the plan.

'I tried subtly asking them about the records of the logging mills but they weren't so adamant to talk to me. Can't say I blame them but it's annoying. So now you gotta swoop in and be the sweet girl you are and get them to talk.' A scoff left Sky her mouth and now she was the one cocking her hip and staring at her sister in disbelief. 'So you want to play "Good cop, bad cop"?'

Bekah rolled her eyes but nodded her head and took Sky's arm and pulled her out of the bathroom. She let go and straightened her jacket and put on a charming smile. Sky just looked at her in amusement and then marched up herself to the Salvatore's. Damon was playing darts while Stefan was casually lounging on the table. Before the dart could hit the dart board Sky caught it.

Rebekah walked up beside her and commented at the conversation they were having before.

'That's a bit sexist. A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation.'

Sky nodded her head and smiled sweetly. Damon just cocked an eyebrow.

'You just—uh—don't give up, do you?' said Stefan, gazing at them both. Stefan looked sour and Sky immediately felt bad for him. That didn't stop Rebekah from being mean to him tho.

'Why are you so grumpy?'

A disapproving glance wasn't enough to show Rebekah how she felt about her forwardness but it was all she could do at the moment without steering to much of topic.

'He's on a master cleanse. Trying to be a better man and all.' Damon's cunning reply came.

'There's nothing wrong with that you know?' Sky bit and then huffed because of the looks she got.

'You know, you were a lot more fun in the '20s.' Bekah directed at Stefan. Sky looked at her with a blank expression and disapprovingly shook her head. 'If we have to go on the things you see in people that are fun then I'm glad I never met the Stefan from the '20s.'

She shot a sympathetic glance at Stefan who just waved her off.

'Stop being so self-righteous Sky, you would have liked the Stefan from the '20s.'

Even Damon looked at Rebekah in disbelief. From what he had seen from her already he knew that Sky didn't like bloodshed and hurting people. He still thought that she probably was just like her siblings, just in a different way. He wasn't going to trust her anytime soon. How good the sex might have been. 'OK, maybe you wouldn't like him,' her sister recoiled and Sky just huffed a breath.

Getting back at the conversation at hand Damon commented on Rebekah's earlier statement.

'Don't rile him up. He's testy when he's being self-righteous.'

'I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore.' Stefan easily defended himself.

Sky pursed her lips together. She remembered how hard it was not to kill people after she had killed that boy. Her craving for blood had been enormous and the blood lust nearly drove her insane. It was made even harder for her by seeing her siblings killing the entire village and the people around it and even years after that still killing for fun and for food. But in those years Sky had taught herself control, it had been extremely hard but she was determent by her vow not to kill someone. The hurting part she also didn't like but she had to get blood somehow and back them you didn't had something as convenient as blood bags.

'Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake.' Damon comments and then takes out a brown bundled book from a bag.

'You used to be self-righteous.' He opens the book on a certain page and starts reading out loud. 'Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his.' Says Damon in a mocking way while Stefan just rolls his eyes. So it was his journal.

It surprised Sky he had one because journals where usually for girls. Even she had tried to keep a journal for a while but she always forgot to write in it. It just wasn't for her. Still she found it incredibly interesting that Stefan used to keep a journal, maybe still does. It made her see him in a different light and she focused on him a bit more. Rebekah tugs the journal out of Damon's arms.

'Ouch.' She starts to read a passage of Stefan's journal out loud just like Damon did.

'His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile.'

She closes the journal and bundles it back up, 'Oh, judgy.'

'You guys do know it is rude to read other people's journal's right?' Sky scolds. Rebekah just rolls her eyes. 'Don't act like Mother.' Anger sprouts in her veins and she looks at Rebekah in rage.

'Don't compare me to Mother! I'm not the one trying to kill her children,' she spits but then bites her tongue. It's never good to let that rage consume her. It makes her into someone she doesn't wants to be. They all look at her in surprise but then Bekah's face softens and she shows an unusual kindness, at least in Stefan's and Damon's eyes. 'I know Sky, I'm sorry. You're way better then Mother will ever be.' Sky bites her lip but then nods. Rebekah gives her little sisters hand a squeeze but then composes herself. She didn't like to show vulnerability. To steer the attention of off her and Sky she states, 'You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon.'

Then she hands him the journal back. 'I wasn't. The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all.'

He launches in to an story about a woman named Sage who sounds vaguely familiar. Even tho she had been in a box for more then nine hundred years, she still lived at least hundred. While Damon recites the story about Sage her own mind wonders to her latest memory of nine hundred years ago.

_**Year 1112 – Klaus POV -**_

_Seethed at the table where him and his siblings. While he was discussing urgent matters, such as a certain witch who he was told held information about the sun and moon curse with his brother Elijah, his sisters where talking about nonsense and things that in his ears didn't make any sense. But that was probably to the fact that he didn't really cared. 'Are you sure this witch knows something Brother?' Elijah questioned him and Klaus needed to resist to urge to plunge a dagger in his brother for doubting him. 'I know what caught my ear, Elijah.' Elijah nodded sternly, used to his brother his heightened anger. 'How where you planning on obtaining the information you are looking for? Witches aren't particularly fond of vampires. Especially not us Originals.' _

_In the almost hundred years Klaus was searching for information he never had actually needed to speak to a witch. Mostly he talked to other vampires who found out things for him and he even talked to the occasional werewolf but unfortunately some things he had to do himself. An evil smirk laced his face. 'If the witch doesn't wants to speak with me I have a few things in mind.' _

_The clattering of a fork on the table made the brothers attention turn to their sisters. _

_Rebekah was looking at Sky strangely, with her mouth hanging half open, probably in the middle of saying something. Sky on the other hand had eyes filled with rage and disbelief. Abruptly she stood up from the table. _

_'Your not planning on torturing a witch are you?' she seethed. Klaus merely raised his eyebrow at his sisters over dramatics. She had a hand of that. That only seemed to fuel her rage and a growl left the back of her throat. 'How dare you to even think like that! Without witches we weren't even able to protect ourselves!' Now Klaus started to get mad to and he to shoved his chair back and stood up. 'Without them my werewolf side wouldn't have been suppressed,' he spat. _

_Elijah and Rebekah where watching their siblings fight with concern. They still had the dagger threats vividly on their mind and they didn't want their little sister to be stored in a box somewhere. _

_A hysterical laugh left Sky her mouth and she shook her head in disbelief. _

_'You're whole head is filled with your werewolf side. Isn't this enough? You are able to protect yourself! Do you want more rage inside of you? More of this hideous blood lust? Your insane.' _

_In a flash Klaus his hand was wrapped around his sisters throat and her back was roughly shoved against the wall. Both there observing siblings jumped up. Klaus moved his face directly in front of hers. 'No sister, I think your the insane one here. Isn't it you who wakes up screaming? Isn't it you who talks to herself when no one is around? Isn't it you who wails and sobs when she saw something that wasn't there?' Verbal punch after punch he threw out and Sky her breath caught in her throat while tears filled her eyes. Then Nik knew he went to far but he wasn't one who easily backed out. A hand on his shoulder made him spin around abruptly, fire in his eyes. One hand still over Sky's throat. Elijah's worried gaze met his. 'Enough Niklaus.' Klaus growled, 'I say when it is enough!' He tightened his hold on his little sisters throat and Sky her breath sputtered. _

_'You're hurting her!' Rebekah's frantic scream filled the room and Klaus his head shot towards his sister. Tears where streaming down her face and she looked at the scene in front of her in horror. That seemed to snap him out of his rage filled posture and he immediately let go of Sky. _

_She fell to the ground gasping for air. Her hand shot to her throat and she rubbed the angry red marks while thick tears streamed down her face and her ragged breath turned in to full sobs. Rebekah was at her side in an instant and knelt next to her, rubbing her back consolingly. _

_Klaus looked at the scene with tears glistening in his eyes. Had he really just done that? _

_As soon as Sky her sobs went over in quit little whimpers she heaved herself up and looked at Nik in terror. Rebekah glared at him but Klaus only had eyes for the disgust in Sky her eyes, directed only at him. He wanted to take a step forward but Sky stepped back and hissed at him. Stung he stopped his movements and new tears filled Sky her eyes. In a flash she was out of the room and out of the house. Leaving no one else in the room but Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. _

_The first hour she was gone he hadn't been to worried. In his head he was mostly going over everything that happened again and determining where it had gone wrong. For a large part it had been his fault but his sister shouldn't have went against him. He had warned his siblings plenty of times for that._

_The second hour she was gone he started pacing. She couldn't possibly be out so long, could she? Her heart was pure and innocent and he didn't want that heart to be corrupted by the outside world. He didn't like it went she went out on her own. He didn't want to find her again, clothes soaked in blood, sobs escaping her throat and legs giving out beneath her. Because that memory was still vividly on his mind. How his sweet little sister turned in to a ravishing beast who was already broken in that moment._

_The fourth hour was the worst. Pulling his hair in despair, drinking glass after glass. He sent out people to look for her but none of them had found her. His siblings had held different expressions. With Elijah's worried look for both Sky and Klaus and with Rebekah's hostile glare against everyone who dared to speak to her. It was her way of dealing with her worry but he was irritated to no end. When the clock almost hit the five hour mark a men clad in black came stumbling in to the room, a large hole in his gut of which the blood was spilling from and the last words the man uttered where faint whispers. 'She's been taken.' That's when the world collapsed. _

_The hour after that he went out himself followed by his brother and sister. It didn't take long to find her but lot's of body's where left in his wake. His siblings dared not to stop him. He found her bound to a pole in a hazy shack where smoke filled his lungs. The arms of his sister where burned and sizzling. Vervain laced the ropes that attached her to the pole. She was drowsy but when she saw Klaus tears of relief filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. On his way to get to her witches came from left and right but he killed them all. How dare they to think they could take him? How dare they to hurt someone he cherished? And for once Sky didn't had any response and just watched silently while her wounds were stinging and her throat was filling itself with blood._

_When he finally did get to her he peeled off the ropes, ignoring the burn and he scooped his sister up in his arms. Her head lulled to the side and her body deflated. Silent whispers of comfort filled her ears. _

_Klaus was right beside her when she woke up but she wanted to be alone so she could get washed up and probably cry by herself. He didn't blame her. Her entire shower he was staring at a certain object bundled in fabric. He considered and reconsidered till he made up his mind. He would be hated for this by his siblings but he had to do everything to protect Sky. It couldn't happen again._

_So when she got out of the shower and told him he could come in again he prepared himself. _

_He wasn't only protecting her against others, he was also protecting her against himself._

_Sky was sitting on her bed, fumbling with a golden thread when he entered the room. All physical wounds where gone but the emotional ones where still there. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at her with worry and regret. Sky looked up and then flashed in to his arms, burring her head in his chest. Klaus stroked her hair while he whispered in comfort. 'Sshh, it's going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore. You'll be save.' After a while Sky pulled away a bit. Her eyes where bloodshot and red marks were left where her tears had rolled down her cheeks. The argument about before long over shadowed by what she had to go through. What she didn't notice was the dagger in Klaus his hand. She searched his face for something that she couldn't find. 'Thank you,' she breathed and moved forward to hug him again but while she did that the silver dagger moved itself in her chest and plunged through her heart. A shocked gasp escaped her mouth and her eyes traveled down to see her brother's hand plunging the dagger in her innocent heart. Her eyes traveled to his. A single tear rolled down his cheek. 'I'm so sorry,' he whispered and her body became weak in his arms. _

_**Back in the present**_

'That sounds like Sage alright.' Her sisters words snapped her out of her reverie.

'How did you know her?' Damon questions. Sky would like to know to, seeing as that name sounded awfully familiar. But she wasn't as curious as she could be, with that memory still dwindling through her mind. 'She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago.'

Sky her head shot up. That's why the name sounder so familiar! Sky was never fond of Sage but she liked how her brother Finn was around her so she put up with her. It wasn't long after they met that they both left together. 'What? Creepy suicidal guy?' Damon asked in disbelief but before one of the girls could answer Stefan's obnoxious ticking became louder. 'You're doing it again.' Damon comments. With her mind half there and half somewhere else she knows she is no use so when Stefan gets up she turns to her sister. 'I have to go,' she muttered and then walked away.

Rebekah looked after her weirdly but then focused on the siblings in front of her.

_IOAM_

_**Jeez, I actually was having fun writing the flashback! My writing style did get a bit influenced by another story I was reading at that moment but oh well. Please let me know what you guys thought of the dagger scene!**_

_**I couldn't really do much with this episode seeing that it almost didn't involve the Originals. **_

_**I'm going to try to work her a bit more in the story but it's pretty hard to do at the moment so please have patience.**_

_**Again, thank you for letting me know your opinions of my story! I'm glad you guys like it so much. Someone asked me when the romance was going to start and the answer is; soon! At the moment it is pretty hard because they all don't trust her because of her family. She is being pre-judged so to speak. First they need to learn how to trust her and see that she is indeed a good soul and that she only wants the best for them. Also, Stefan is really dealing with his bloodlust at the moment and he still loves Elena who hasn't given up on him yet so going to see Sky like that is going to take a while. I don't know if I'm hinting enough but that means that her first romance isn't going to be wit Stefan, sorry! The feelings are going to be their and I have a few things in mind so don't give up on me just yet. But there is going to be romance.**_

_**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**_

_**Sincerely. **_


	9. Chapter 8 – Destroy

_**Chapter 8 – **_Destroy

You can be _**_amazing_**_  
>You can turn a phrase into a <em><strong><em>weapon<em>**_or a _**_drug_**_  
>You can be the <em><strong><em>outcast<em>**_  
>Or be the <em><strong><em>backlash<em>**_of somebody's lack of love 

_**IOAM**_

Love is rough. That's one thing she had known since childhood and probably the most important life lesson you could ever learn. Without that lesson you aren't prepared for the pain love can cost you. It wasn't like she hated love, absolutely not. She actually loves love. She believes in love.

Because if you cease to believe in love, why would you want to live? It is the one thing that makes life precious. The one thing that makes the pain worth it. She never had the pleasure of loving other people but her family. She didn't mind that. But she felt like she had so much more love to give.

Only the problem was that nobody liked her. Not that she had tried that hard. Not that she _could_ try that hard because all the people she knew sort of hated her and they weren't even around to befriend. The dubbelganger seemed to be the easiest person to become friends with but she was protected by Stefan and Damon. And seeing that they both didn't trust her one bit made her chances really bleak. Damon was nothing other then good sex. They didn't even know each other and he definitely wasn't a person who would jump in to a steady relationship. Not that she would want that. She barely knew him. Stefan seemed to be struggling with a few things and she heard from Rebekah that after she left the Mystic Grill yesterday, that he had fed on a girl outside in an alley. Lot's of struggling there. Both the Bennet witch and Caroline Forbes weren't even in Mystic Falls. And she wasn't really feeling like bothering Matt again. That boy needed some time of. So that only left her family. The thing was that Rebekah was so obsessed with finding out more about the White Oak that she wasn't in the mood to do anything other then that. And she would rather do anything then researching the White Oak. Yesterday it only brought up bad memories. She had felt it in her sleep. Dreamed it, smelled it, heard it, tasted it. And she was back to square one once again.

Back to her state of depression and anxiety and slowly and steadily she was becoming insane all over again. Just like before she had been daggered. The memories of what happened before then were closed of, muffled since she came back. She finally could sleep again without nightmares, she didn't hear things anymore that weren't there. But once she thought back to nine hundred years ago it was like a door was opened, like a wall was slammed down and all the painful memories returned. That was why she had to leave. Because otherwise she would have screamed.

Klaus was off limits to. He was still moody and you could only spend so much time with him before you wanted to pull your hair out.

So she choose to wander. There was enough of the town that she hadn't seen. From the last she heard Rebekah was at Wickery Bridge talking with Carol Lockwood. Again. Apparently yesterday didn't work out how was planned. Partly because Sky left before they even really tried to get information about the wooding mills.

It felt good to wander. To be free from watchful gazes. Back then she had a lot of people watching over her. Even after Kol and Finn went their own way. Niklaus was always watching her like a guard dog and she could even feel Elijah's worried gaze on her most of the time. Rebekah wasn't so arrogant back then so she tried to make sure Sky stayed out of danger too. But since she was back there protectiveness towards her had lessened considerably.

And even tho wandering around felt good, she still felt a bit abandoned. Like she wasn't important to them anymore. Bekah left her alone all the time and brought her in to dangerous situations and Nik didn't even cared when she left the house. Didn't even say goodbye. And that hurt. Big time. Maybe she was fuzzing about nothing. Maybe she was just a spoiled brat. But she was raised with constant attention. And now it was gone. And somehow that made everything so much worse.

_**IOAM**_

'You did what?' Hurt etched her tone and she felt like a hole had been ripped in to her heart. She didn't had the right to feel like this. But she did. She did felt betrayed. She did felt hurt. And it sucked. Because why would she even care? He could do whatever he wanted. It wasn't like she liked him. Like he liked her. He probably hated her. And she disliked him to. Right to his cocky behavior. So why did she felt so hurt when she heard Rebekah's words.

'Don't use that judgy tone on me. It worked. I know Sage is a bitch and all but she is so head over heels for Finn that she would do anything to keep him safe. And now we know were the wood of the White Oak is. And again, I need you to help me burn it.'

Sky was stunned. How could her sister be so manipulative. How could she work together with Sage of all people? What was Sage even doing here in the first place?

'So you just slept with him?' Sky screeched eventually. Rebekah stayed silent for a minute.

'Is that the only thing that stuck with you? Not the fact that we can burn the only weapon that can kill us?' She asked in disbelief. Sky didn't answer and instead pursed her lips sternly. 'Wait – you don't like Damon do you?' Sky's eyes widened even tho Rebekah couldn't see it because they were speaking to each other over the phone. 'No!' she practically screamed.

'Then why do you care?' her sister asked bemused. Sky huffed, 'I-I don't.' She heard her sister snort but she choose not to comment on it. 'Just get here.' Then she hung up.

The burned wood made a huge bonfire just in front of the bridge. Both her and Bekah were standing in front of the smoking mess and the fire crackled. Sky was fixated on the pile of burning wood and tried her hardest to not to glance at Rebekah. She didn't knew why she cared so much but she wasn't going to fight it. She was to tired for that.

A slamming car door broke her reverie and both she and her sister turned around to be met with the sight of Damon Salvatore. His face was set in horror and frustration.

Rebekah smiled sickly at Damon. 'Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you.' She waited a second before she added 'Again.' Then she walked away.

Sky casted one last look at Damon but her face was blank. Then she followed Rebekah.

_**IOAM**_

People always say that family is the most important thing in the world and in a way they are right. Family is a constant. Something that is there no matter you want it or not. There are times were you are internally grateful for your family. And there are times were family sucks. This was one of those times.

Apparently Nik was tracking their brothers. He knew exactly where Kol and Elijah where and since recently he also had obscured the information of Finn's location. That's why they were currently in the city of Chicago. Most correctly, Rebekah and she where in an alley listening to the conversation their brothers where having.

'Hello Finn.' She hears Nik say.

'Hello Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you.' That voice definitely belonged to Finn.

'Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?'

'Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again.' Sky grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest. She seriously hated her family.

'Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance.'

'I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead.' Finn bit.

'Right, well, that's the thing; you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid.'

'Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus.'

'Why? Why not come bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together.' Sky had always been impressed by the way Nik seemed to go from cocky and sassy to dangerous and threatening.

'I have no wish to be unlinked.' Were Finns words.

'Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years.' At this she scowls. Always with the dagger threats.

'What happens to one, happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah.'

'Wouldn't be the first time. And besides, I would still have Sky. Mother didn't link her remember?'

She didn't hear Finn say something back but in a span of a few seconds Finn flashed in to the alley she and Rebekah where standing in.

The cold was biting against her skin and she scolded herself for wearing a dress.

'Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother.' Rebekah says sweetly.

'You're siding with him? Rebekah, Sky, he stored us in boxes'

A hysterical laugh escapes Sky her mouth. 'Says the guy who is trying to kill his family.' A flash of anger crosses over her eyes and she takes a step towards him.

'You kind of got on my bad side. And I swear to God Finn, you don't want to see it.' She spat. Behind Finn her other brother spoke up. 'Tsk, don't invoke him, darling.' Sky gritted her teeth but took a step back.

Finn turned around. 'What are you gonna do? Kill me?' He asked in disbelief. 'Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish. Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you.' Klaus grabbed Finn by his jacket and pushed him against one wall of the alley and then the other one. Finn crumpled to the ground in pain and Sky had to stop herself from helping him. Somehow she still couldn't stand to see him get hurt. It was family after all. Klaus turned to look at them with a grin on his face.

_**IOAM**_

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Matt were all huddled together in the woods discussing ways to kill the Originals with the leftover White Oak they had found.

'Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and almost all of them are linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity.' Stefan told them.

'Scenario number one.' Says Damon.

Damon grabs Elena and moves her over so that she is standing in front of him.

'You get to play Klaus.' Damon grins but backs away when Elena pulls her arms from out of his grip.

'Okay.' She gives a slight nod.

'Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied.'

Stefan looks at Caroline. 'Caroline,' he addresses her.

'Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?' she says while looking affronted.

'Because he's obsessed with you.' Damon tells her with a smirk.

Damon walks over to Caroline and pushes her forward a bit.

'But for right now we need you to play Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking.'

'What about Sky?' asks Matt and all he gets are blank stares. He shuffles on his feet but explains.

'I know she isn't linked with the rest of them but I'm sure she wants to protect her family. So what are we going to do about her?' That was one thing they didn't think about.

'Hm. Didn't think about that.' Damon muses. Matt looks at him with a grimace.

'We are not killing her!' he throws in when he sees Damon form the word kill. Now everyone is looking at Matt in confusion. 'Since when do you care, busboy?' Matt clenches his lips. 'Because she hasn't done anything yet and from all the Originals she seems like the best one.'

Elena looks at him with guilt. 'She will kill us when she finds out we killed her family Matt.'

Matt doesn't have anything to say to that.

'Well, we figure the details about that out later.' Damon says and then goes along with his instructions.

_**IOAM**_

The drive home was unsettling with an unconscious Finn in the backseat of which she had to keep snapping his neck. Tension hung in the air and when Sky wasn't snapping any necks she was staring moodily out of the window. She was mad at Finn for wanting to kill her siblings. She wasn't particularly affected by the linking spell but she did take it personal because the only reason she wasn't linked was on accident. Her mother still wanted her death. Her brother still wanted to help her with that. And that was sick. Never had she felt this kind of rage. It was pure and it was rough and it made her want to kill someone. But she had to settle for snapping Finn's neck once in a half hour. When they finally arrived home, she still felt weird calling it that, Klaus threw Finn in to the foyer while her siblings and she follow. Finn had woken up in the mean time.

'Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it.' Rebekah said impatiently.

'You can't force me to help you.' Finn spats and Sky raises her eyebrows. They certainly can. Well, Klaus can. She still doesn't enjoy giving real pain. That snapping of his neck had just been necessary and pretty painless.

'Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?' Klaus grins menacingly and points his hand towards the big staircase. Walking down it was Sage, her hair like a burning flame while she was clothed in black. She wore an expression of disbelief, much like Finn's.

'Hello Finn.' She speaks and then smiles. 'Sage.' muttered Finn and he crawled up quickly.

They rush over to each other and then embrace. Even tho Sky dislikes Sage she still always liked her brother when he was with her. He became less arrogant. More passionate.

'What do you know, true love prevails.' Rebekah's tone drips with sarcasm and Sky snorts.

Klaus receives a text and writes something back. 'It does occasionally have its uses.' He retorts.

He then looks up and smiles. 'Easier then torturing him.' Sky just raises her eyebrows with an amused expression. Torturing wasn't really high on her list of favorable things tho.

'I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?' Rebekah directed at Klaus.

'Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?' He asks. Sky looks at Bekah curiously but she thinks she had an idea of what she is planning.

'I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order.' She turns to leave but Sky stops her.

'Come on, don't I at least get a hug before you go on a revenge mission?' Rebekah rolls her eyes but hugs her all the same. It is a quick hug but it makes Sky feel a little bit better. Rebekah knows that.

Nik watches them with slightly squinted eyes but his gaze is most focused on his his little sister.

He was wondering if she still had the same episodes as she had before he daggered her. He hadn't seen any but that didn't mean she didn't had them anymore. She could have had them when she was alone and she was most of the time. He really needed to do something about that.

Rebekah left after that. Klaus waved Sage and Finn off and they also left but not before Finn gave a bit of his blood.

'Who's the witch actually?' Sky asks Nik when they're alone. He walks over to a room and she follows. 'Bonnie Bennet.' He swings open the door to reveal Bonnie sitting their in desperation.

Sky twirls around to face her brother. 'I thought we had a fight over this more then nine hundred years ago, didn't we?' She hisses.

Bonnie turns around to look at them while Klaus raises one eyebrow. 'Are we going at this again?' Furious. That's what she is.

'Yes, seeing that we never quiet ended that discussion because you were strangling me. And oh, don't forget, after that I got kidnapped and tortured and worst of all, you freaking daggered me!' She snapped with resentment.

She had tried her hardest to let that event slide but ever since she thought about it that day in the grill it was like an open wound.

Nik needed to purse his lips to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret.

'And if I recall, that discussion was about torturing witches and as you can see, I'm not torturing her.' He made a motion towards Bonnie who looked rather pissed.

Sky just scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

'You're not going to hurt her.' She said with finality and then let herself drop on the unoccupied couch. Klaus just rolled his eyes at his sisters dramatics and then dropped a grimoire in front of Bonnie. 'In here is the spell. Find it.' Then Klaus left with one last warning glare at his baby sister.

For a second both Bonnie and Sky were silent.

Sky had never spoken to Bonnie before so she felt uncomfortable. Bonnie was just glaring at her. It's not like Sky wanted for this to happen. She actually had quite an admiration for witches. Before she was turned she started to show signs of magic, being the seventh child only made those powers come out earlier. It was something she always was interested in and she thought of witches as heroes. They were creatures of nature. Not like her. She was an abomination.

Sky often wished that she never would have become a vampire. Then she would have been a witch. One with nature and the living. Now she was just a blood thirsty monster.

'I'm sorry for my brother.' Sky spoke quietly.

Bonnie didn't answer and started to shuffle through the pages of the grimoire. She bit her lip and considered leaving. But it seemed unfair of her.

'Why are you doing this?' she asked.

The head of the Bennet witch snapped up. 'Why am I doing this? You're brother is going to kill my friends if I don't.' Sky winced and closed her eyes briefly.

'He is such a dick.' She muttered under her breath. 'Tell me about it.' Bonnie snorted and then they both looked at each other in surprise.

Sky didn't know what it was. In a way she felt connected to Bonnie. Maybe it was because Sky would have been a witch herself and that made her feel connected with other witches. Maybe it was because they both had to deal with so much despair and pain in their life. Or maybe it was just that she could level with this girl. That she could understand her. Both of them were to young for this life. To vulnerable. They should have had a youth. They shouldn't have to live with this constant danger above their heads, the constant threats and the constant second guessing. So in a way she felt connected with Bonnie. Everything just seemed easier.

'My mother is a vampire because of you.' Bonnie told her.

Sky slowly nodded her head. 'I know. And I'm sorry. Me and my family never should have pulled you in to this. You guys don't deserve anything we do to you.' She swallowed.

'I'd rather would have been death then a vampire.' she whispered. Bonnie looked at her in surprise. Sky smiled softly at her with tears in her eyes. 'I used to be a witch you know? I wasn't that powerful yet, I just contained my magic before I was turned in to a vampire. But I loved it. The way it makes you feel. Like your connected with nature. Magic washes a wave of calm over you. Using it... it feels like the stroking of a butterflies wings. And when you use a powerful spell, you feel like you can fly.' She smiled wistfully. 'I would do anything in the world to get that back.'

Embarrassed she brushes away the tears that had fallen.

'I get what you mean.' Bonnie spoke, the hostility lessened. She was still wary but she had heard about Sky from Esther and seeing her, she could see that Sky was the most kind Original.

Sky looked at Bonnie with a sense of urgency.

'I would look in to that grimoire before Klaus gets back. There's only so much I can do to keep him at bay.' So Bonnie works.

_**IOAM**_

_**Can someone kill me?**_** This chapter is horrible and it just didn't want to be written. Finally I did got something on paper but it isn't that good. Sorry. Ugh, I really just want to get to the part were the Mystic Falls gang just doesn't hate her anymore. **

**Like you can see, I'm planning to have a special relationship between Sky and Bonnie because I just think they are so similar to each other. Both have morals but still would do anything to protect the people they love. Bonnie also had something that Sky had always loved. Magic and friends. **

**I also want to do this because I think Bonnie is such a strong character but she still needs someone and in the show it isn't given to her that much. I want someone that Bonnie can relay on.**

**Don't forget to follow innocenceofamikealson on Tumblr. The link is on my profile and otherwise you can just type in innoceneofamikealson in the search bar. If you'll follow this Tumblr you are going to be the first to know when I update the story. I'm going to post Sky her outfits (Can also be found on Polyvore*Link on profile), Gif's that fit the occasion, songs, teasers, etc. And if your lucky I will even post little one-shot's that you can see as deleted scenes. **

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

_**Yours Sincerely. **_


	10. Chapter 9 - Youth -

_**Chapter 9**_ – Youth

Shadows settle on the place, that you **left**.  
>Our minds are <strong>troubled<strong> by the emptiness.  
><strong>Destroy<strong> the middle, it's a waste of time.  
>From the perfect start to the <strong>finish <strong>line.

_**IOAM**_

Pain. It was something she was used to. Even with an extremely careful life, she still had her fair share of pain. First she lost her brother. Then her mom. She had to deal with a vengeful father, a psychopathic family and her own demons. But most of her life she hadn't had the chance to get hurt. And somehow she was glad of that because if she had lived those years, she had a lot more to add to the list of pain. But on the other end she hated it.

A part of her life was ripped away from her.

A part in were she could have been _someone_, loved someone. A part were she could have learned things. She also hates that she hadn't felt the pain she was supposed to feel. Because those are the things that shape you in to a person were you can be proud of. She isn't proud of herself.

So something went wrong there. Obviously.

About half an hour later Bonnie had found the spell. Sky had helped her a bit but Bonnie did most of it by herself. It was a pretty difficult spell and Sky saw that Bonnie was doubting herself. She tried to encourage her but it didn't seem to work that well.

Her current words of encouragement were interrupted by the voice of her brother. 'Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now.'

Both she and Bonnie glared at him. 'I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress.' The witch snapped and Sky winced.

It was only a reminder that Bonnie wasn't doing this willingly.

Her brother was threatening people she loved.

'You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue.' Sky stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked over to Bonnie.

'It's the spell Nik. I've been with her the entire time and I'm hundred percent certain this is the spell.' Bonnie nodded.

'This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough.' Bonnie stands up and moves away from both of them. Her look similar to that of a person in distress.

'Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie.' Klaus moved towards Bonnie, clearly disrespecting her need of space.

'Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard. Very well.'

When Klaus pulls out his phone and starts calling someone Sky moves towards him in curiosity. She is shocked to hear the voice of her fled brother Kol.

Her relationship with Kol had always been a playful one. He was probably the brother who wanted her to have fun more then she was safe. He still wanted her to be safe of course but he thought that fun just included a little bit of danger and as long as she was with him when they were doing dangerous stuff it was okay. Sky had always gone to Kol when she wanted to sneak out and do something fun. It kind of made them bond. She missed him.

'Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?' Sky tilted her head to the side, curious of who they were talking. She casted a glance at Bonnie to see that the former looked rather frazzled and confused. Niklaus walks towards them and holds up his phone for Bonnie to see. On the phone is a live video of a boy about her age with brown locks playing with a golden retriever. Apparently Bonnie knew this boy because when she looked at her for a reaction she saw her looking shocked. Horror washed over her face.

'There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?' He pulls the phone away.

Now it comes to her in full force. This is another threat of him. From Bonnie's reaction Sky can see that the boy, Jeremy, means a lot to her. She probably loves him. And her brother is threatening to hurt him. To hurt someone Bonnie deeply loves and it makes Sky sick to her stomach.

'Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch.' He hangs up.

'So, Bonnie, how bout that spell?' He grins menacingly and Sky had to try her hardest not to launch at him. She hates that Klaus just throws around threats that he will most likely make true. It wasn't the brother she loved. It wasn't _her_ brother. Her brother never would have tossed away the love of other like it was nothing.

Bonnie moves towards the grimoire again to try and get the spell right.

Klaus leans against the door post and Sky walks to stand beside him.

'Why didn't you tell me about Kol?' She hissed. He merely raised an eyebrow.

'I didn't think that was important?' Sky scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

'Of course it is important. You're basically holding that boy hostage.' Klaus turns to her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

'So this isn't about Kol. Since when did you get so buddy buddy with the town folks here?' He questioned.

'Since you decided to threaten them and kill them the entire time.' She snapped back.

'Don't give them your sympathy. There trying to kill us.' Sky purses her lips in anger.

Didn't he get it? The only reason they wanted them death was because they gave them a reason to. Before she could response back a painful grunt slash scream ripped through the air and Sky her head snapped up. She had been so focused on Bonnie that she hadn't heard what was going on around her. Bonnie turns around to look at Klaus.

'What was that?' Sky looks at her brother too.

'I wouldn't let it bother you, love.' Bonnie is practically seething with anger now and Sky straightens up.

'Well, it does bother me. You bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, it's not right.'

Sky had to agree with that. Using people was never right.

'You're being emotional, Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again. It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back.'

Klaus had moved towards her again in while he was speaking.

Sky hadn't known about her mother leaving so her face turned sad. She understood Bonnie's emotional turmoil now. Bonnie pushed Klaus away from her.

'Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are.' Klaus walks to a table in the corner and gets a dark brown case from it and then shows the contents. In the box are four bottles of blood. Every single one of them filled with the blood of her siblings.

'Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn.' He points to every assigned bottle.

It was weird not hearing her name in the list of siblings but she hadn't been an literal part of the spell.

Klaus bites his hand and holds his bloody hand clenched in a fist and looks at Bonnie.

'Where do you want this?' He grins. Bonnie looks away but grabs a glass, holding it under Klaus' hand so his blood can drip into it. She places the goblet on to the table and then looks at Sky. She blinks and then frowns.

'Me? I'm not even linked.'

Bonnie shrugged.

'The spell says it needs to contain all the blood of the same generation. It doesn't matter that you aren't linked. The spell was bound partly with Elena's blood but also that of your brother Finn's.' She explains.

Klaus looks at Sky and makes a motion for her to get on with it. She glares at him but obeys.

Her fangs drop out and she then pierces them through the smooth skin of her wrist. The wound wells up and she removes her fangs, quickly pulling them back in. Bonnie holds out the glass that also contains the blood of Klaus and Sky let's her blood mix with that of his. The wound heals shortly after.

Then Bonnie turns back to the table and pours the other bottle's of red liquid in to the goblet while she starts to chant in Latin. When every ounce of blood is mixed with each other she pours it on to the table, her voice increasing volume. The blood starts to disperse into six different circles as Bonnie continues to chant.

Sky watches in fascination. The flames flare up. The large pool of blood has become six separate pools of blood that are moving away from each other. Eventually Bonnie stops chanting.

An unsettling feeling washes over Sky and she frowns. Tears suddenly begin to fill her eyes and she blinks them away. Where did that come from?

_**IOAM**_

Since the spell is done they escort Bonnie away, seeing that she wants to leave as soon as possible. They enter the foyer and the first thing that Sky notices is the smell of blood. But it wasn't the smell of human blood which she was grateful for.

Her attention gets drawn to her sister when she walks out of the ballroom with a bloody rag in her hands. 'Aw, leaving so soon?' Rebekah coos.

'Sister. Be nice.' Klaus warns.

'Thank you, Bonnie. See you in Physics class.' The thanks sounded mocking even to her ears. Rebekah walked away. The empty space gave her a good vision of what was happening in the hallway.

'Holy Gods.' Sky gasped just when Bonnie muttered words in comparison.

Damon Salvatore was hanging in snares with his black blouse ripped open. His body was hanging limp in the snares and blood was dripping down his lifeless form.

'Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on, help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire.' Klaus smirks.

Bonnie looks at Damon but then turns her eyes away. Just when she is about to step back Sky brakes her gaze from the hanging man and grabs Bonnie's wrist.

'Before you leave, I want you to think about the fact that it could have been anybody to turn your mother in to a vampire. It could have been Stefan or Caroline. Don't let your self be blinded with rage. Don't become someone you aren't Bonnie.' She drops Bonnie's wrist.

Bonnie searches her face and then casts one last look at Damon. '

I tell the others he is here.' Then she walks away followed by Klaus escorting her out.

Sky looks after her but then walks in to the ballroom towards Damon.

Rebekah is bleeding him out of vervain. A grimace laces her face and she reaches towards the snares but stops half way. Rebekah would kill her if she let him out. She closes her eyes for a second. She doesn't know what to do.

Her morals are being bend over and over again. And to top it all off she has this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach like something is missing. She opens her eyes again and moves her wrist to her mouth for the second time that day.

Her fangs pierce through her flesh and then she pulls away. She moves her wrist to Damon's mouth and pushes it against his lips.

At first he doesn't response but then he starts sucking the blood as best as he could without his hands being there to help him. After a few minutes he pulls away and stares at Sky.

'Why did you do that?' He croaked out. She smiles softly at him but it doesn't reaches her eyes.

'I'm not all bad Damon.' She says and then strokes his cheek with her hand.

'I'm sorry for what my sister is doing to you but I can't let you out. There is a lot of family drama going on and I don't want to make it any worse.' She steps away from him and smiles at him once more. She leaves the ballroom.

IOAM

Her room was an escape for many things. No matter if it was a temporary room or a permanent room. It was hers so she could let everything out in that place. And she was so damn sad at the moment that she needed her room as an escape. The feeling of dread didn't seemed to go away and her inside were being eaten by guilt.

She should have freed Damon. Damn the consequences. Because this person she was now wasn't her. She used to be kind and compassionate and gentle.

She always saw the good in people, felt sympathy towards them and got a high out of helping someone.

But now she walked away from a man being hung by bear traps, she didn't told Bonnie she hadn't have to do the unlinking spell, she hadn't stopped Klaus from threatening the people she loved. All those things were things she usually would have done. Tho everything just seemed to be crap right now.

And the worst thing was that the voices had come back. Not drastically. Not yet at least. But they were there, faintly at the background. Whispering, pleading, scolding. It made her insides crackle and her ribs vibrate. It made her scared to death. She hated those voices. They never said anything nice. They made her feel like a madwoman. Like she was insane. And maybe she was. Because which normal person would hear voices that weren't there.

Which normal person had nightmares every night.

Which normal person resented her family.

It was an endless circle of not normal. She had thought that all of it ended because the days after she got out of the box were peacefully quiet. Of course it had to be to good to be through. Her whole life was a mess. Her sister always was the one who loved to easily. Sky was the one who trusted to easily. Both where dangerous. Both where admirable. She always felt like she wasn't worth anything that was given to her. She wasn't worth their protectiveness. She realized that now. There was a lot of herself that she needed to change to become someone worth loving.

But at the moment she was to tired for that.

IOAM

'Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this.' Those words made her spring in to action.

She met her siblings in the hallway and together they walked inside of the ballroom.

Damon was still hanging on the traps but this time Stefan was in the room to.

'Oh good, a hero. What do you want?' Klaus asked amused. Stefan walked towards Klaus and dropped a bag at his feet. '

I'm here to make a deal.' He tells them.

'Stefan, what are you doing?' Damon asks behind them in a panic.

Sky bends down to open the bag and gasps when she sees the content.

'Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn.' Klaus glares at his sisters but they are to shocked to be offended.

'That's impossible.' Rebekah said disbelievingly.

'Actually it's not. Finn is dead.' Sky's eyes widen and everything around her gets muffled.

Her brother is death. Her big brother is _death_. The one who always talked to her with reason isn't there anymore. Just when he was starting to become helpful and maybe trying to fix their broken relationship he died. That knowledge made her insides crumble and she didn't hear anything else that was being said anymore.

She took a stumbling step back, tears filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks in an instant. Fuck everything else that was happening right now. Her brother was death. That dreadful feeling had been a warning. She hadn't felt that for nothing. Stumbling she rushes out of the room in to the parlor and there she drops to the floor. Sobs racking her body that is trembling on the carpet. She wraps her arms around her knees and buries her head between her legs. She can't believe Finn is death. An empty hole settles in her stomach and she bites her lip till she can taste pennies.

After a little while she stands up with trembling legs and lets herself drop on the couch.

Her face had been curved in to an emotional mask. She often tended to shut down when everything became to much.

A little while after that Rebekah and Klaus walked in to the room. Rebekah immediately walked over to Sky and pulled her up. Sky let her and before she knew it she was enveloped in to a hug. Sky just stood there, feeling numb. Rebekah stepped back and then turned to Klaus.

'I can't believe Finn is dead.'

'Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah.' Sky hisses.

'He was still your brother. Mind your tongue.' Rebekah scolded him with hurt in her tone.

She glanced quickly at Sky before looking at Nik again.

'Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death.' Sky tenses and she can feel her fangs come out and notices the veins under her eyes pulse. Rebekah steps towards their brother.

'Is that how you would speak of me if I died?' Rebekah questioned.

'Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them?' Klaus asks her with hostility.

'The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours.'

That was a slap to Sky's face even tho it was directed at Klaus. Because Rebekah was right. Klaus did destroy their family. He killed their mother, he was hell bend on breaking his curse and he daggered every single one of them when they went up against him. This dysfunctional family was dysfunctional because of him.

'I wanted a family. They just didn't want me, and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other.' Sky closes her eyes but then opens them again with new determination.

She steps towards her fighting siblings.

'You're right.' The heads of her family snap towards her.

'And that means you no longer need me here. I'm going to go my own way. Live a life in which people don't hate me just because I'm related to _you_.' She spat. Then she turned to Rebekah.

'I'm sorry but I can't be with anyone of you. Every time I need to bend my morals to stand by this family.' She shakes her head. 'No longer.'

She brushes a piece of hair behind her ear and walks to the exit of the foyer.

'So your just leaving?' Her sisters voice stops her.

Still with her back turned to them she responds. 'Yes.' Then she leaves.

_**IOAM**_

**HUNDRED FOLLOWERS! I'm so grateful for you guys. I couldn't have come so far without you. Because I wanted to celebrate this achievement I decided to post another chapter. Tho I do want to say that I still didn't had any inspiration so this chapter sucks too. Kind of hate that because I really wanted to give you guys something special. Maybe the inspiration will come to me in a few days and I can start posting GOOD chapters.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you left a review because I know you guys are reading this and I really would like to have some feedback and just regular comments. Just a simple word can be enough to show that you enjoy my writing. **

**Don't forget to follow innocenceofamikealson on Tumblr. The link is on my profile and otherwise you can just type in innoceneofamikealson in the search bar. If you'll follow this Tumblr you are going to be the first to know when I update the story. I'm going to post Sky her outfits (Can also be found on Polyvore*Link on profile), Gif's that fit the occasion, songs, teasers, etc. And if your lucky I will even post little one-shot's that you can see as deleted scenes. **

**Thank you for your unlimited support and those hundred followers and 73 favs! And don't forget to leave a review!**

_**Yours Sincerely. **_


End file.
